


Папа в городе

by Bee4



Series: Отцы и дети [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Child-parent problems, Coming Out, M/M, world without werewolfs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:40:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bee4/pseuds/Bee4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Рождества к Стайлзу в гости приезжает папа.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Папа в городе

**Author's Note:**

> Написано в подарок Chudov@, которой великое спасибо за вдохновение и подаренный банер с "сэлфи" <3  
> И спасибо Yascheritsa и Anatolia за поддержку и помощь в вычитке, а _allegator за советы по ФШ)

  

 

-   Ко мне едет папа!  -  Забыв снять куртку  с шапкой, с порога объявил  Стайлз,  и скорбным изваянием  замер за спиной Криса, проигнорировав прибежавшего здороваться Руди.

-  Отлично,  - отсутствующе  сказал Крис, и не отрывая взгляда от компьютера,  привычно  завел руку назад.  Руди требовательно  гавкнул.  Стайлз   погладил его по голове, чтобы отвязался, и возмущенно посмотрел на  призывно шевелящего пальцами Криса.

-  Папа, - повторил он многозначительно и весомо.   -  Папа едет ко мне.  Он снял номер в отеле  и хочет  провести  три дня после Рождества, разгуливая  со мной по городу и  тоскливо разглядывая  стейки и гамбургеры.  И кончай  вертеть своей дурацкой рукой!  Никаких обнимашек, пока  мы не разберемся с проблемой.  Это же катастрофа!

    Крис, наконец, обернулся.  Надо признаться, его  вид в домашней кофте  и с  очками  на носу подействовал на Стайлза  несколько успокаивающе.  Врываясь  с  неожиданной новостью, он ожидал чего угодно, но только  не недоумевающего  взгляда, словно Крис,  вместо осознания масштаба трагедии, не мог понять, в чем собственно она состоит.

-   Почему катастрофа? – Он потянулся в кресле, вкусно  расправив плечи, и встал.  -  Я вообще удивляюсь,  что Джон не выбрался в Нью-Йорк  еще раньше.  Хотя бы для того, чтобы проверить, насколько ты ему  врешь о своей праведной студенческой жизни.  Давай снимем с тебя шапку и куртку.  Ты уже красный, как помидор.

-  Ничего я ему не вру, - пробормотал Стайлз, поспешно стягивая шапку  сам, пока его, чего доброго, не принялись  раздевать как младенца. А Крис мог. Когда Стайлз приперся  с  Хэллоуина пьяный  вдрабадан, и, запнувшись  о собственный  уже снятый ботинок, упал и заснул в коридоре,  Крис не только  дотащил его до кровати, но и окончательно разул, раздел и  обеспечил   ведром.  Последнее было  достаточно  унизительно, но, как оказалось наутро, в предусмотрительности  Крису Ардженту  отказать было сложно.  Это было  худшее  похмелье за полтора учебных года.  

 -  Ну, как же не врешь?  -  миролюбиво  удивился  Крис,  все-таки  чмокнув  его в холодную  от мороза щеку, прежде чем  отправиться на кухню.  -   Кажется,  он до сих пор уверен,  что  летом по  Неваде ты раскатывал со своим  одногруппником,  а  все твои рассказы про отсутствие  личной жизни – это правда.  Голоден?

    Сняв куртку,  Стайлз  проводил его подозрительным   взглядом.  Эта тема никогда не всплывала между ними. Абсолютно никогда, и,  видимо. зря. Потому что, несмотря на спокойный и даже слегка ироничный тон, он почуял в словах Криса  что-то  странное.  Не обиду, но сдержанное недовольство. 

    Он, вернувшись  в холл,  засунул куртку в шкаф, и запоздало  крикнул:

-   Голоден!  И ужасно хочу выпить.

*** 

   Пахло вкусно.  Стайлз  слегка помялся,  но потом  подошел  к Крису,  открывающему бутылку  вина.  Ткнулся  лбом  чуть  пониже шеи и пробубнел,  обхватывая руками:

-   Ума не приложу, почему ты такой спокойный. 

-   Может потому, что мне нечего бояться?  - предположил  Крис, судя по звукам, закончивший  вытаскивать  штопором пробку. 

-   А как же  папа и его табельное оружие?

-  Во-первых,  папа будет без табельного оружия, а в рукопашной, уж прости,  но ему не победить.  А во-вторых…

   Стайлзу пришлось разомкнуть руки,  позволяя  Крису  развернуться.

-  …мне давно не семнадцать, чтобы бояться чужих пап. Поставь, пожалуйста, тарелки.  Лазанья  почти  готова.

    Словно подтверждая его слова, звякнула, отключившись, микроволновка.  Так и не дождавшись утешительных объятий, которым  было самое время, Стайлз  постоял  чуть-чуть, глядя,  как Крис, достав бокалы, набирает  в них лед из умного холодильника .  Первое время  Стайлзу  так нравилось  добывать из него этот самый лед,  что он глушил  холодные соки и колу  литрами,  и в результате умудрился  простудиться  в середине июля.  И вообще, это была его привилегия:  добыча льда.  Посягнув на которую,  Крис   Арджент  еще раз косвенно подтвердил: приезд  Стилински-старшего все-таки катастрофа.

  Стайлз  вздохнул. 

-  Ты злишься.

-  Отнюдь. Доставай тарелки.

-   Ты злишься,   - повторил Стайлз,  прекратив  сверлить  взглядом широкую спину, обтянутую  кофтой  с узором «косы».   -  Ты злишься, хотя злиться положено мне, оттого, что вместо  утешений  и  миллиона  способов  выйти из кризиса, ты проигнорировал мою проблему… -  Он осекся, открыв шкаф.  – …  нашу проблему,  как бы сказав этим, что наши-мои проблемы не являются чем-то важным, серьезным и достойным  обсуждения.  Ты меня практически унизил, а это тридцать вторая статья уголовного кодекса США,  которая карается…

-  Тарелки,   -  напомнил  Крис, выставляя  бокалы на стол. -  И выдохни.  Ты не на лекции по демагогии.

-  Нет таких лекций. По  демагогии, -  Стайлз, наконец,  достал злополучные тарелки  и отправился за лазаньей.  – Признайся, что ты злишься, и я заткнусь.

-  На время  всего ужина?

-  И может даже дольше.

-  Да, я злюсь,  -  с непроницаемым лицом кивнул Крис, но  Стайлз  успел заметить долгожданные  веселые морщинки в углах его глаз.  Он  аллегорически  застегнул себе рот  и  принялся за окончательную сервировку стола.  Проблема оказалась сложнее, чем он думал, и  ее, определенно,  стоило решать  на полный  желудок.

***

Они недолго жили порознь. После путешествия на байке, Стайлз стал все чаще оставаться  на ночевку в съемной квартире Криса, а ранней осенью и вовсе перетащил  свои немногочисленные пожитки в одну из двух спален. Одногруппники  были счастливы, вырвавшись из-под родительской опеки, а  Стайлза отсутствие личного пространства  напрягало. До колледжа он почему-то был уверен, что жить в кампусе, с соседом, будет так же весело и прикольно, как периодические ночевки со Скоттом, а то и лучше. Переехав  в комнату, где кровати стояли друг от друга на расстоянии пары метров,  он быстро избавился от этой иллюзии. В квартире с окнами на мост Кингсборо было куда комфортнее. Своя спальня,  тишина, когда надо подумать,  свет из гостиной, где любил работать Крис.  Ты один и не один одновременно. Это чертовски напоминало дом.  Только не  получалось ворчать по поводу вредного фастфуда. Крис  вредный фастфуд не ел.  Короче говоря, за последние месяцы Стайлз так расслабился в своем новом мирке,  где все шло, как ему  хотелось,  и ничего никому не  стоило  объяснять, что  новость про приезд  отца  произвела  на него эффект  разорвавшейся  бомбы.  Стайлза  оглушило, контузило  и выбросило  в жестокую реальность. 

Он понял, что конкретно не  готов  озвучить  папе перемены в своей личной жизни.

***   

 Естественно, Стайлз за ужином молчать не собирался, но вскоре  пожалел, что реально не заткнулся, потому что  все, казалось бы, безобидные темы так или иначе сводились к Рождеству.  Крис принялся рассказывать про звонок Эллисон,  но едва  дошел до  ее решения   поехать  со своим  парнем на праздники в Париж, тут же  закончил дурацким сухим: «Ну, собственно, я за них рад». Стайлз   начав, было  жаловаться, что на  новый проект по истории криминалистики им дали так мало времени,  что  придется  сидеть и на Рождество, осекся,  завис, ковыряясь в лазанье. Потом попытался перевести тему на Скотта,  который, наконец, решился  сообщить матери, что они с Кирой хотят пожениться,  но и эта тема, чтоб ее, оказалось ни черта не безопасной, потому что тянула за собой откровения  о том, что Скотт собрался  это сделать на Рождество, когда они все соберутся за индейкой, и старший Стилински  тоже будет там, потому что…потому что он тоже, наконец, решил  не прятать свои чувства к Мелиссе.  Это было сказано Стайлзу по телефону еще до эпичной новости про приезд, и Стайлз успел даже добродушно повеселиться, слушая отцовские  смущенные признания. Будто он, Стайлз, ему всегда мешал  признаться  Мелиссе в любви одним своим присутствием, а теперь, смывшись из дому, развязал руки.  Смешной милый папа. Так вот сказав «а» про Скотта, приходилось говорить «б» про  отца и Мелиссу, про  совместное Рождество, и это, в конце концов, так Стайлза напрягло, что он решительно отложил вилку, глотнул вина и сказал:

-  Слушай…

  Крис  всем видом изобразил готовность слушать, и это было так неприкрыто иронично, что Стайлз даже разозлился.

-                   Вот только не надо делать такое лицо,  ладно? - Он чувствовал, что закипает, и это было не хорошо. Сейчас рожа у него пойдет красными пятнами, голос будет  пискляво срываться, и в результате он наговорит глупостей и будет выглядеть  дураком.  Пришлось глубоко вздохнуть и длинно выдохнуть.  -  Если  тебе все это кажется смешным...

-                   Мне это не кажется смешным.

-                   Не перебивай меня, пожалуйста. Так вот, если тебе это кажется смешным, то для меня это ни фига не смешно, а вполне серьезно.  У нас были планы, а теперь все летит к чертям, и я  не представляю, как мы из этого выкрутимся. Я хочу в ресторан с Марком и Люси, я хочу на каток, как мы с тобой и собирались, но все это  как-то плохо сочетается с папой,  хотя я ужасно по нему соскучился, и я ни хрена не соображаю,  что делать, и поэтому нет ничего смешного в том, что я психую.

-  В этом абсолютно нет ничего смешного.  Я тебе уже об этом сказал. И давай-ка  все проясним. То есть основная проблема заключается  в том, что тебе разрушили планы, а не в том,  чтобы рассказать  о нас отцу?

-  По-моему,  первое как раз проистекает из второго. Тебе не кажется?

-   Нет, не кажется, -  Крис потянулся за  вином и, замолчав,  вопросительно взглянул на Стайлза,  наклонив бутылку над его бокалом. Стайлз едва  заметно кивнул.  -  Потому что ты можешь  вернуться  на эти три дня в кампус, выгулять папу, как любящий сын и порядочный студент,  продемонстрировать ему свою наполненную учебой жизнь, а  потом посадить на самолет, и это действительно разрушит наши планы к чертовой матери…

-  Можешь предложить другой вариант? -  перебив теперь уже сам, сдержанно  поинтересовался  Стайлз. 

-        Вполне,  -  Крис налил и себе, оставил бутылку.  -  Взять папу с собой. Даже если он не умеет кататься на коньках, он может стоять у бортика и болеть за твои подвиги на льду.  А  потом  познакомить его с Люси и Марком, и я уверен, они будут от него в восторге.  Ты, я думаю, в курсе, каким  обаятельным собеседником становится шериф,  когда выпьет.

Стайлз  внимательно рассмотрел  лицо Криса, потеребил языком щеку и с надеждой вопросил:

-  Ты издеваешься?

-  С чего бы это?

-  Обаятельный собеседник?   Считаешь,  слезы в стакан и сожаления о смерти жены  ценным вкладом в беседу?

-  Стесняешься своего отца?

-  Я не стесняюсь своего отца!

-  Неужели?  Чтоб ты знал, ни единого разу, когда мы пили с ним вместе, он не ронял слезы в стакан,  а  если и рассказывал о Клаудии, то это были  забавные милые истории о вашей семье.  Давай ты просто признаешься,  что не хочешь или боишься видеть  его с нами  в одном кадре.  И не будем лицемерить.

-  Да ты охренел, -  ошеломленно выдохнул Стайлз.

 -  Нет,  это ты охренел!  - неожиданно рявкнул Крис, подаваясь вперед,  заставляя его инстинктивно вжать голову в плечи.  -  Мы живем вместе полгода, мы трахаемся, мы строим планы, а потом ты приходишь и  требуешь,  чтобы я помог все это перечеркнуть нахрен, только потому, что ты, блядь, никак не вырастешь?  Тебе – двадцать два! Пора уже научиться брать   ответственность за  свою жизнь! Или все это гребанная херня, и ты  путаешься со мной потому,  что тебе просто так удобно?

  Стайлз задышал чаще,  разлепил пересохшие губы, но не успел вставить и слова.

-  Сейчас приезжает твой отец, а потом  будет  свадьба Скотта,  день рождения Эллисон,  помолвка  Мелиссы,  день Благодарения, твой выпуск, и что? Что тогда, Стайлз?  Мы будем приезжать порознь,  ты будешь называть меня мистером Арджентом, а я – видеть, как тебе подсовывают  чьих-то  незамужних дочек? Ты не отсидишься здесь вечно. Мы слишком завязаны на общем окружении.  Особенно теперь. Так что, поверь, мне ни хрена не смешно  от всего этого дерьма!  Ни хрена. Не смешно!  - Крепкий кулак грохнул по столу дважды, словно Крис забивал слова, как гвозди, по самую шляпку.  

-  Я такого от тебя не ожидал, Стайлз, -  добавил он, поднимаясь, уже спокойнее, словно остывая, хотя лицо у него было красное, и дышал он шумно и резко, как после  забега. – Со стола можешь не убирать.  Уберу позже.

    И ушел. 

 Стайлз открыл было рот, набирая воздух для отповеди,   чувствуя, как в виски больно толкается кровь. Хлопнула, заставив его вздрогнуть, дверь спальни, и он обмяк на стуле, выдыхая. Закрыл рот, потер  пальцами губы, невидяще пялясь в тарелку с остатками лазаньи.  А потом поднялся, все-таки сгрузил посуду в мойку, и тоже ушел к себе в комнату.

***

 «Можешь меня поздравить. Только что посрался со своим бф. Впервые и, кажется, серьезно», -  мрачно  напечатал Стайлз,  и, подбив под  спину подушку, поудобнее устроился на кровати, поставив  ноутбук  на живот.  Скотт отозвался мгновенно.

«Что ты  уже начудил, бро?»

   Обалдев от такого  проявления дружеской поддержки, Стайлз  выдал целую строчку возмущенных вопросительных знаков.

Скотт  тут же опомнился.

«Понял. Он начудил.  Расскажешь?»

 «Да никто не начудил. Точнее, это сложно. Просто прими  тот факт, что мы посрались, и я  сейчас  злое унылое  говно».

«Ааа.  Расспрашивать  не надо, просто хочешь обнимашек?», - напечатал  Скотт, добавив в конце смайлик - медвежонка. Стайлз  улыбнулся  и ограничился скупым: «ага».

   Какое-то время  лента  чата не двигалась. Стайлз  бесцельно перелистывал  свою работу  по делу  Рикки Маккормика  и  отвлеченно думал, что напихал в нее слишком много ненужного. Например, целую главу, посвященную криптографии.  Стоило признать, что увлекаться всегда было в его натуре.  Скотт прислал  сердечко,  тут же его стер и снова отправил мишку.

«Ошибся?», - спросил Стайлз, лишь бы спросить. Мысли об увлекающейся натуре потянули за собой воспоминание о лице Криса в момент, когда тот орал,  а  сейчас от этих картинок  хотелось отвлечься. 

«Ага) Тут просто Кира  кидает мне наши последние фотки. Прости, бро.  Все еще не хочешь  поделиться  горем?».

   Стайлз, щурясь, гипнотизировал экран.  Потом решил, какого черта?

«Отец приезжает.  Не знаю, что делать». 

 Скотт  отреагировал  уймой  смайликов.

«А, точно!  Он говорил, что  собирается к тебе.  Хочет  познакомиться с твоей девчонкой))) Кажется, ты влип)))».

   Стайлз  похолодел.

«С какой еще девчонкой?!», -  отбарабанил он, делая в каждом слове по ошибке. «Какой на хрен девчонкой?!!! Ты  что  ему  там наплел?!».

    В ответ  загорелось окошко звонка.  Стайлз одел наушники и принял вызов.

 -  Обалдел?  Я  ничего  ему не плел. Я обещал тебе молчать, вот и молчу, -  сердитый  голос Скотта  зазвенел в ушах. Фоном кто-то негромко бубнил.  Видимо, Скотт одновременно с общением  в Скайпе, смотрел  кино.

-  Ты сам  в фейсбуке  недавно  статус поменял.  Мама увидела и ему сказала. -   Появилось изображение, и Скотт на нем был под стать тону.  Много пикселей сердитого Скотта.  -  Вот  они и решили, что ты завел девчонку.  Перелопатили у тебя  в альбомах все фотки. Потому и не настаивали, чтобы приезжал домой.  Типа, подумали, что ты остаешься там из-за нее.  Так кто тут наплел?  Я, что ли?

    Скотт скосил взгляд  на окно видеочата и хмыкнул, теряя всю свою обиженную сердитость:

-  Ну, у тебя сейчас и рожа.

-   О. Мой. Бог, - сказал  Стайлз.

-  Да, брось.  Скажешь,  что  уже поругался, ну,  или наврешь что-нибудь.  Или, наконец, познакомишь  его со своим таинственным парнем.  Ты мне-то  когда уже его покажешь? Может,  его и нет вовсе, и ты все заливаешь, чтоб не выглядеть  отстойно? Как, помнишь,  нахвастал, что трахнул Хизер, а потом   оказалось, что вы тупо смотрели  «Друзей» под пиццу и колу.

    -  Это и подорвало наши и без того хрупкие отношения. «Друзья». Ненавижу «Друзей», -  пробормотал  Стайлз, глядя на  лукавую  физиономию Скотта.  -  И нет,  ты меня на такое не подловишь.  Поверь, ты не хочешь видеть моего парня, который еще не знает, что в представлениях моего папы он – девчонка, с которой папа жаждет встречи.  Боже, бро.  Я, и правда, влип.  И как я ему это скажу?

-  Парню? А он что, не хочет знакомиться с твоим  предком?  -  Скотт  сочувствующе скривился.  -  Знаешь, я его понимаю. Я сам ужасно стремался идти к родителям Киры.  Они еще и суши приготовили. А я их никогда не ел. Уронил  одну штуку  себе на колени.  Ужас. -  Он засмеялся, поскреб небритую щеку. -  С  Эллисон было и того хуже.  Ты же помнишь ее мамашу?  Отец   у нее был вроде  ничего, но тоже в первый раз все подсовывал мне бухло, чтобы проверить,  поведусь я или нет.  Я так на экзаменах  не потел, как на том дурацком ужине. Так что,  могу представить, почему  твой  чувак  тормозит.

   Тут Скотт  видимо понял, что за все время его монолога Стайлз не вставил и слова, замолчал и подозрительно поинтересовался:

 -  А он тормозит?  Вы поэтому  ругались? Или …нет?

     «Мой чувак – отец Эллисон».  «Я с ним сплю. С тем, который  «вроде ничего».  Стайлз   примерил, как  звучит, и звучало это…так себе.  Даже в голове, непроизнесенное вслух.  Даже учитывая  фривольный  ироничный тон,  в котором  Стайлз  был мастер. 

-   Эй, бро. Ты  в порядке?

-   А?  -  Стайлз  моргнул,  фокусируясь на экране. -   Да, все нормально.  Что ты там спросил?

 -  Я спросил, почему  ты поругался со своим парнем, - терпеливо  пояснил  Скотт.   

     В глубине квартиры  открылась дверь.  Было слышно, как Крис прошел мимо  спальни. Шаги удалились, загудела  кофеварка.

-  Нет, бро. Ты определенно не в себе.

    Шаги снова вернулись, и Стайлз поневоле напрягся.  Между коротким стуком в дверь и тем,  когда Крис зашел, он успел напечатать  Скотту: «Потом  напишу. Пока», отключить  Скайп и  возненавидеть себя за моральную трусость.

-  Не занят?  -   Крис явно заметил  его поспешные телодвижения, но видимо предпочел не комментировать.  Стайлз только качнул головой  и повел рукой, приглашая зайти. 

 * * *

    Так вышло, что они ни  разу не ссорились.  Самой крупной и серьезной размолвкой  оставалась  та самая, после первой встречи в ресторане, когда они еще, собственно,  не были парой. Потому она не считалась.  Не то, чтобы они сходились во мнениях по всем вопросам. Стайлз, например, любил  лакросс, а Крис был фанатом стрельбы из лука и арбалета.  Стайлз под  размеренное  бормотание диктора, отмеривающего выстрелы на разные дистанции, усыпал, а Крис только закатывал глаза, слушая азартные вопли перед каждым  голом, а особенно после, но это не помешало ему  сопроводить  Стайлза  на стадион, где  тренировалась лига лакросса.  За это Стайлз честно посетил тир, где, попытавшись  выстрелить из арбалета,  едва  не оторвал себе пальцы.   Но все же это был консенсус: я пытаюсь понять твои увлечения, ты терпимо относишься к  моим.  

    С времяпровождением тоже проблем не возникало.  Когда  Стайлзу хотелось  потусоваться с приятелями по колледжу, он шел и тусовался.  Когда Криса тянуло пропустить  пару стаканчиков  в компании таких же дядек  за сорок, Стайлз не возражал.   Крис с удовольствием  соглашался  на  Лукаса и марвеловские блокбастеры, а  Стайлз  с ним впервые посмотрел  «Государство в государстве»  и  «Поколение убийц».  Они разговаривали обо всем и разном, но как-то умудрялись  не  вляпываться в скользкие темы.  Что-то  глубоко личное.  Тайные страхи и комплексы.  С желаниями и мечтами было как-то попроще.  Интересно,  сколько бы он еще не увидел Криса в ярости, если бы не этот отцовский приезд?  Учитывая,  как хреново  и отчужденно он  себя  сейчас   чувствовал,  лучше бы он этого не видел никогда.

 

    Крис заходить  не стал.  Привалился  плечом  к дверному косяку и спросил:

-        Почему  ты так боишься, что Джон о нас узнает? Дело во мне?

-        Не совсем, -  ответил Стайлз и добавил, честности ради: -  Но в том числе.

-        Это так сложно было сказать сразу?

-        Ты на меня наорал.

-        Ты мне нахамил.

-        Потому что ты  наговорил гадостей!

-        Потому что ты  ничего толком не объяснил, заставив меня все додумывать.

Стайлз  возмущенно  приготовился высказаться, но усилием воли сдержался и, выдохнув, плотно сжал губы. Крис наблюдал за ним, потом тоже вздохнул.

-        Ладно. Давай, попробуем еще раз. Почему ты боишься, что Джон о нас узнает?

           Ну, почему же в этом так сложно и стыдно было признаться?

 -  Потому что Джон вообще не знает, что я – гей.

Во время последующего молчания, Стайлз успел  закрыть лэптоп и обняться со второй подушкой.  Смешно, но так он чувствовал себя не таким обнаженно-беззащитным.

-        Да ладно?!  -  Наконец, изрек Крис, отклеиваясь от стены. -  А ну, подвинься.

       Стайлз молча подвинулся.

-        Как это «не знает»?  Как такое может быть? И даже не подозревает?

      Стайлз покачал головой, глядя исподлобья. Крис сел рядом,  обнял  и потянул к себе. Ломаться Стайлз не стал, улегся  на твердое плечо.

-        Ну, я же говорил тебе, что все были уверены:  я сохну по Лидии Мартин.

-        «Все» – это не отец.

-        А твой про тебя знает? -  спросил агрессивнее, чем хотел бы, Стайлз. Крис  тепло хмыкнул ему в висок.

-        Уел.  -  Но  едва Стайлз  удовлетворенно кивнул, мол «то-то же», добавил: -  Знает.  Поэтому мы не общаемся уже лет пять.

-        Ну, вот.

-        Что значит «ну, вот»? Боишься, что он тебя не поймет?

Они подходили к точке невозврата. Стайлз ужасно, катастрофически не любил вспоминать то, старое происшествие. С одной стороны, в нем не было ничего такого. Скотт потом долго веселился и любил  прихвастнуть, как они оторвались, а  на Стайлза при одном лишь упоминании о событиях той ночи, нападала глухая тоска.  Но, впрочем, Скотт был и не виноват. О разговоре с отцом Стайлз ему не рассказывал.  Он никому этого не рассказывал.

-        Как-то в старшей школе мы пошли в гей-клуб. «Джунгли».  У нас был одноклассник, Денни, он там постоянно тусовался. А с ним дружил Уитморр. Джексон Уитморр, приемный сын адвоката Уитморра и  по совместительству кавалер Лидии...

-        Удушающая любовная магия Бикон-Хиллс, - негромко прокомментировал Крис, припоминая одну из их общих шуток. Стайлз дернул губами в улыбке.

-        Да, как-то так. Денни отмечал день рождения,  Джексон был приглашен без Лидии, я слышал, как она возмущалась, высказывая ему все, что об этом думает, и решил подбить Скотта пробраться в клуб, типа, чтобы вывести Джексона на чистую воду. Ну, что на самом деле, он играет за лигу Дэнни, а Лидии просто пудрит мозги из-за ее богатства и статуса. Сам знаешь, как это бывает: он — капитан команды, она — первая красотка школы, король-королева бала и все такое.

-        Он играл за лигу Дэнни?

-        Нет.  Еще один несгибаемый натурал из  списка несгибаемых натуралов во главе с  Дереком Хэйлом, но выглядел он всегда изрядно по-пидорски, поэтому Скотт повелся.

Крис  молчал, ожидая продолжения.

-        На самом деле, ты же понимаешь, что мне просто хотелось  потусоваться. В открытую я никогда не смог бы туда пойти. Сын шерифа, сплетни за час по всему городу, а у нас, если ты не в курсе, не все любят моего папу и считают его на своем месте. А тут классная причина. В клубе на меня сразу напали местные  трансы, потому что «охуенно милый», а Скотту тут же выставил выпивку какой-то тип. Прикинь, как я офигел? На него с порога залипает горячий парень, а меня гладят по макушке  переодетые бабами чуваки, - Стайлз засмеялся.  -  Моя самооценка рухнула, и я даже не смог нажраться с горя, потому что нам не продали выпивку. Правда, это было и к лучшему.  Ночью клуб накрыли копы. В туалете кто-то слишком обдолбался, с перепугу вызвали неотложку и полицию, и, естественно,  мне пришлось объясняться с отцом прямо там.

  Стайлз замолчал.  Тогда  выражение лица  папы было неописуемым. Он смотрел недоверчиво, болезненно щурясь, будто не узнавал или не  хотел верить, и Стайлз прекрасно помнил, как частил, пытаясь оправдаться, пока отец не перебил его.

-        Он просто взял и сказал: «Ты не гей»,  -  теребя  вязаную «косу», Стайлз  невидяще смотрел в стену. -  А я такой, сразу возмутился, мол, как это, а мог бы и быть.  Я помню, что мне стало  жутко обидно и одновременно захотелось, пользуясь моментом, рассказать правду.

Крис накрыл ладонью его руку и сжал.

-        А он что?

-        А он ответил: «Посмотри на себя. Какой ты гей? Геи так не одеваются», и велел мне идти в машину. -  Стайлз  вздохнул.  -  Так  закончился мой неудачный каминг аут.  Я понял, что в папином мире геев нет.  По-крайней мере в лице меня. А когда я пытался встречаться с одной девчонкой, он так обрадовался, что постоянно таскал нас на семейные ужины. Это был какой-то пиздец. Поэтому, я очень сильно сомневаюсь, что папа оценит  рождественский подарок в виде сына-пидораса. А какое у него будет лицо при виде тебя, честно скажу, мне даже страшно представить. Вот, собственно, и все.

    Это была ловушка. Только сейчас выговорившись,  Стайлз  отчетливо понял, что  сам себя загнал в западню. Такой момент  наверняка бы настал, как его не оттягивай. Просто сейчас  это оказалось как-то особенно жестоко и гротескно.  Если он признается отцу, то портит ему праздник  и  отталкивает от себя. Если не признается,  портит праздник и отталкивает Криса.  Или Крис, проникнувшись  историей, сам предлагает  не форcировать события, но тогда   между ними уже  все не будет как прежде.    Он  лежал  в тепле рук Криса,  в запахе его кожи и одеколона, в ощущении  спокойной  уверенной  силы, и осознание, что это уже  не просто  любовник,  не просто тот, с кем  прикольно тусоваться и заниматься сексом, навалилось, придавило, и Стайлзу захотелось    тоскливо скулить. Потому что  было невыносимо выбирать между двумя родными для него людьми,  по итогу одинаково оставаясь  предателем и идиотом.

    Наверное, он все-таки издал как-то жалкий звук, потому что  молчащий до этого  Крис пошевелился,   обнял его крепче.

-   Э-эй,  - тихо позвал он и качнул, словно пытался убаюкать.  -  Что такое?

-  Да ничего,  -  уныло  огрызнулся Стайлз,  - кроме того, что я в жопе.  Ты вообще меня слушал?

    Крис  потянулся и легонько чмокнул его в горестно выпяченную губу.

 -  Конечно, нет, - негромко  сообщил он, прежде чем поцеловать его еще раз. – Зачем мне слушать  своего парня, когда он выворачивает наизнанку душу, рассказывая  про  детскую травму и личные страхи? 

-   Тогда, может быть,  изречешь  что-нибудь  более  вразумительное, чем «эй, что такое»? -  сварливо пробурчал Стайлз и добавил, подкатив на мгновение глаза: - Господи, это звучит просто пиздец. Детская травма и личные страхи. Чувствую себя каким-то неполноценным.

-  Давай еще добавь что-то типа: «мне не стоило этого рассказывать», и я сломаю тебе шею. 

\- Статья двести одиннадцатая, пункт  третий,   -  вяло прокомментировал Стайлз,  зарываясь пальцами в волосы  Криса. Волосы были жесткие, густые, как и щетина, которая царапала щеку.  – И ты мне не ответил.

-  Все будет хорошо, -  невнятно  сказал Крис. Он неспеша целовал ему шею, и явно не собирался отрываться от своего занятия. Стайлз  с трудом сдержал  накатывающее раздражение.

-  И это все?

-  Пока все.   -  Крис,  как бы между прочим, скользнул рукой ему под футболку.  -  Сейчас я тоже нарушаю закон?

-  Двести тринадцатая, пункт два. -  Стайлз  придавил его пальцы ладонью, задерживая. -   И я серьезно.

-   Черт, я ужасный правонарушитель,  -  сокрушенно пожаловался Крис, не пытаясь  освободиться.   -  И  разве я не серьезно?  Когда знаешь  суть проблемы,  ее проще решить.  Ты боишься потерять отца.  Это понятно и весомо.  Он – вся твоя семья…

-  Уже не вся.

  Крис  помолчал, внимательно на него глядя.  Сердце у Стайлза колотилось  где-то в глотке, одновременно бухая под ребрами.  Странно, что обычно ему хватало слов высказаться, а сейчас они будто липли к языку.

-  Ты боишься потерять нас обоих?

   Он лишь кивнул.

-  Ты с какими говнюками раньше встречался?

-   А это тут причем?

-  Притом,  что я не собираюсь  тебя ставить  перед выбором.  Я никогда не поставлю тебя перед выбором, который тебя сломает.  Понимаешь?

-  Ты уже поставил. Когда орал на меня и предложил повзрослеть,  -  Стайлз смотрел ему в глаза.  -  Разве не так?

              -   Нет, не так, -  вопреки ожиданиям, Крис не смутился.  -  Я решил, что по твоему мнению недостаточно  для тебя хорош.  При этом предложение сыграть в игру «наших  отношений не существует» звучало слишком цинично даже  для тебя.  Согласись, это меняет акценты.

-  Недостаточно для меня хорош, -  эхом отозвался Стайлз и со стоном зажмурился.  – О, господи.

   Крис ничего не сказал. Просто снова лег рядом,  подтягивая его к себе.

-  Все парочки такие же идиоты?

-  Как повезет.  -  Крис уперся  подбородком в его макушку, уже не пытаясь  приставать, и Стайлз был ему  парадоксально за это благодарен. Ему не хотелось сейчас секса. Ему хотелось просто тепла и уверенности. Тепло и уверенность. Да.

-   Я познакомился с  женой в гей-клубе, поэтому , например, мы  избежали некоторых  разговоров на некоторые скользкие темы.

-  Отлично, -  пробурчал Стайлз, снова принимаясь за  «косы» на кофте.  Эти дурацкие «косы»  его успокаивали. – Значит, это нам не повезло.

-  Есть еще что-то, что мне стоит знать?

  Стайлз подумал.

-  Мой папа считает тебя  девчонкой.

 -  Это еще почему?

-   Ну, я сменил статус на Фейсбуке, а он решил…

-   Знаешь,  что?

-  Что?

    Крис засмеялся и пообещал:

-  Когда-нибудь я все-таки  сверну тебе шею.

***

     Предрождественская суматоха  немного  заглушила   нарастающую  тревогу и нервозность Стайлза.  Они шлялись по шумным  многолюдным  ярмаркам и залитым  огнями улицам, выбирали подарки или просто глазели  на готовящийся к празднику город.  В Рождественскую ночь, нарядившись в костюмы, они прокатились  на  яхте по Гудзону и наделали  веселых, глупых селфи, успели  домой и даже дожарили  к полночи индейку.  Крис подарил Стайлзу  новый планшет и смешную худи для дома с Мстителями,  а Стайлз,  как всегда,  не мог выбрать что-то одно, поэтому накупил всякой всячины.  

Час Икс  наступал  двадцать шестого декабря около половины шестого вечера.  Именно  к этому времени,  отец  должен был выйти из  зала прилетов в терминале «Д»  аэропорта, находящегося по стечению обстоятельств тоже  в Квинсе.  «Судьба», прокомментировал этот занятный факт Крис, добавив,  что, по крайней мере,  им не придется  стоять в пробках. 

    В пятницу они все равно выехали пораньше, и по дороге в аэропорт  Стайлза  неожиданно накрыло.  Панические атаки не доставали его со времен старшей школы.  Последний раз  его колбасило в школьном туалете, когда   позвонили из участка и сообщили, что  у отца прихватило сердце.  Слова  помощника шерифа, что вообще-то уже все нормально, он пропустил, и их потом твердил тревожно тормошащий его  Скотт.

      Сначала  Стайлзу  стало жарко.  Он прикрутил  обогрев, но лучше  не становилось.  Колотилось сердце, подмышками  противно взмокло, и  воздуха стало не хватать.  Он приоткрыл окно, схватил ртом  ледяной морозный воздух.

-  Стайлз? 

  Он, не оборачиваясь,  успокаивающе  выставил ладонь. Крис  сдавленно выругался, и машина  стала тормозить.

-  Тебе плохо?

   Да, ему было плохо. Это было глупо. И стыдно.

-  Стайлз!

    Они  остановились.  Двигатель рокотал на низких оборотах. Крис потянул  Стайлза за плечо и  молча, без комментариев  поцеловал.  Он целовал его долго, крепко удерживая под затылок, а потом, когда Стайлз  перестал задыхаться, взял его лицо в ладони.

-  Ты помнишь,  о чем мы говорили?

   За эти пару недель они много о чем  говорили.  Но Стайлз его  понял. Поэтому просто кивнул, чувствуя, как внутри еще все  гадко дрожит, но блевать  и  орать от страха уже не хочется.

-  Это твой отец.  Он любит тебя. Запомни это.  И я тебя люблю.  Это тоже запомни.  И, как бы все не обернулось,  мы  все равно будем  тебя любить.

   Стайлз кивал, как  игрушечный щенок, которых любят крепить  перед  лобовым стеклом.  Паника отступала, он уже слышал гул проносящихся  мимо машин, негромкую музыку из магнитолы.

-  И помни, что ты ничего не должен. -  Крис, ловя  его ускользающий взгляд, говорил ровно, словно читал мантру.  -  Ты не обязан ничего ему говорить, если не захочешь.  Помнишь?

-  Да, -  наконец, хрипло  выдавил Стайлз.  -  Черт…

-  Бывает, - буднично  кивнул Крис, поцеловал его еще раз и повернул ключ зажигания.  – Все, успокаивайся.  Не хватало  мне еще трупа в машине.

-  От этого не умирают,  -  Стайлз расстегнул молнию дутой куртки и, откинувшись на сидение, выдохнул.  -  Ты еще от меня не устал?

-  Никогда  до этого не спал с проблемными подростками, поэтому нет. Мне даже забавно.

-  Сука.

-   О, да! Я такой, - невозмутимо согласился с его беззлобным  оскорблением Крис, и до самого аэропорта, то есть оставшиеся десять минут они  пошло переругивались. 

-   Может мне  походить к психотерапевту?  -  уже переминаясь с ноги на ногу  в толпе встречающих, поинтересовался Стайлз.  -  Мои страхи  начинают меня доставать. Бояться собственного любимого папы – это как-то, знаешь ли, стремно.

-  Ты же вроде ходил в школе? 

   Криса, небритого,  в небрежно намотанном  шарфе   и с  разухабистым  коротким ирокезом, уже с интересом разглядывала какая-то высокая девушка. Стайлз заметил и сердито встал между ними.

-  Ходил.

-  И как? Помогло?

-  Я преимущественно  сидел и  плел сетку на стике, поэтому скорее нет, чем да.

-  Вот и я к тому. Ты слишком  независимый. Плачься лучше мне.  Трахать тебя потом одно удовольствие. Ты  делаешься  молчаливый, податливый и кончаешь с пол-оборота.

     За спиной Стайлза весело  фыркнули, и он понял, что  девушка услышала.  Крис ухмыльнулся.

-   Молодец, детка, валяй дальше в том же духе.  Еще грязных разговорчиков,  и все закончится  туалетным минетом,  что было бы весьма неуместно, учитывая, что мы встречаем моего отца, -  подыграл он ему.  Крис,  дурачась, толкнул  бедром, скривившись  так, словно подавился лимоном:

-  Детка? О, боже.

   Стайлз так заржал, что едва не пропустил  выходящего отца.

Надо признаться, тот  выглядел отлично.  В светлой, незнакомой Стайлзу куртке, с сумкой через плечо, посвежевший  и, кажется, даже  слегка округлившийся лицом.  Общение с Мелиссой явно действовало благотворно. Отец смотрелся… ухоженным.

-  Ого. Кому-то семейная жизнь идет на пользу, - словно в подтверждение мыслей Стайлза одобрительно  заметил Крис,  а Стайлз, прежде чем  приветственно замахать руками,  съехидничал:

-  Надеюсь,  семейная жизнь не помешает нам с тобой через время   помещаться в одном кадре.

-  Ну, если кое-кто будет тайно жрать  бургеры под картошку фри, то ничего не исключено, -  успел отпарировать  Крис и тут же заулыбался подходящему  Стилински-старшему.

  Накануне прилета  Стайлз, естественно, сообщил отцу, что приедет его встречать с  Крисом. «Крис Арджент, пап. Помнишь такого? Он тоже в Нью-Йорке, и у него  зимняя резина. Да, да, я опять  забыл поменять, поэтому  пока не езжу».  Криса Арджента папа  помнил и даже весьма обрадовался новости, сразу заявив, что обязательно надо пообщаться,  и вообще было бы неплохо, если бы у  Криса выдалась  свободная минутка  поводить его по Нью-Йорку, пока Стайлз на учебе.  Пришлось напомнить папе о рождественских каникулах, потому что, какая, в самом деле,  учеба?   И  откровенно говоря, Стайлз  так и не определился:  пугает его  энтузиазм  отца в отношении Криса или, наоборот,  обнадеживает.

-  Отлично, что ты тут. 

 После  сеанса крепких  обнимашек со Стайлзом и рукопожатий с  Крисом, они все вместе  шли к парковке.

-  Сам понимаешь, отцовский инстинкт.  Все-таки большой город, и  легче на душе, когда   знаешь, что  за  твоим ребенком есть, кому присмотреть.  

-  Папа!

    Крис засмеялся, мельком переглянувшись со Стайлзом.

-  Вполне понимаю. С тех пор, как Эллисон уехала в Европу, я  созваниваюсь с ней минимум  трижды в неделю и ревниво отслеживаю  твиттер с  инстаграмом.

   При упоминании твиттера и инстаграма на лице  отца появилось знакомое выражение вежливого интереса,  и Стайлз поневоле улыбнулся.  Папа оставался таким папой.  Все новомодные  сетевые штучки, как всегда, проходили мимо него. 

-  Я тоже  порой слежу  за Стайлзом на фейсбуке.  С недавнего времени.

  Или таки не все.

-  Так и скажи, что с момента, когда Мелисса  тебе его показала. 

  Отец смущенно хмыкнул и кивнул:

-  Ну, как-то так, да.  Удобная штука.  Правда, ты, засранец, совершенно его забросил.  И все забываю спросить, а как вы  друг друга нашли?

-  Тоже фейсбук, -  ответил Крис,  не дав сказать  Стайлзу и слова,  отключил сигнализацию и жестом пригласил  усаживаться.  -  Однажды  Стайлз  на своей страничке искал хороший автосервис,  и я отозвался. С тех пор общаемся.  Иногда,  помогаю ему по учебе.  Схожие профессии.

\-  Так и поможешь ему зацепиться в  Нью-Йорке.

   Стайлз  по привычке сунувшийся на переднее сидение, вовремя притормозил  и пропустил отца.  Сказал,  уже устроившись сзади.

-   Па! Мы же обсуждали это.  Я собирался возвращаться.

-  Не городи чепухи,  -  отец завозился, пристегиваясь.  -  Я с самого начала знал, что ты не вернешься.  Зачем  ехать учиться на другой конец страны, чтобы потом осесть в нашей дыре? Нет уж.  Вернешься,  только  если погостить и с федеральным значком.

-  Ты же ненавидишь федералов, - пробурчал слегка смущенный Стайлз, но отец уже не ответил.  Они с Крисом принялись болтать, вспоминая каких-то общих знакомых, и Стайлзу не оставалось ничего другого, как откинувшись на сидение, пялиться в окно, словно он  снова вернулся  в младшую  лигу.  Правда, через время ему это надоело, он принялся встревать в разговор, и в результате до отеля они доехали, обсудив  уйму всякой всячины и успев повздорить по поводу  бейсбола, то есть весьма продуктивно и весело. Стайлз  так вошел во вкус, что даже  не заметил, как перестал нервничать.

 ***

-          Ну, как все прошло?

Когда  он вернулся, на часах было около  двенадцати, и Крис уже лежал  в постели. 

-  Знаешь,  вполне  отлично, -  Стайлз  прямо в джинсах и рубашке  приполз к нему и рухнул сверху с облегченным стоном.  Крис  охнул,  едва успев отложить книгу, но не погнал переодеваться. Поцеловал в нос и  запустил пальцы в волосы, принявшись массировать  ему голову.  Стайлз какое-то время  только блаженно кряхтел. Потом собрался с силами и сел.

-  Я так усну, - пояснил он, зевнув.  –  Мы сходили в стейк-бар, где папа  отвел душу, натрескавшись  мяса,  луковых колечек  и запив все это  виски.  Думаю, особенный кайф был в том, что он ел не под мои возмущенные вопли, как обычно, а  с моего молчаливого одобрения.  Правда,  это лишь потому,  что  он в гостях,   -   Стайлз скорчил коварную  рожу.  -  И один  раз можно. Но он-то еще этого не знает.

-  Ты – само зло!  -  торжественно и сурово провозгласил  Крис, накрывая его колено ладонью и сжимая.  Негромко добавил:  -  Ты меня сегодня напугал.

  Стайлз  смутился. Вспоминать приключившееся в машине было неловко.

-   Знаешь, я сам не ожидал.  Думал, все осталось в нервном пубертате, а оказалось, что я  до сих пор еще тот псих.

-  Ты – не псих, это…

-   Вот только не надо сейчас мне задвигать теории  про мое подсознательное, скрытые комплексы и так далее, - застонав, перебил  Стайлз, свесил язык набок и бессильно завалился  на одеяло.  -  Я сыт, немного пьян, и уже почти не боюсь.  Папа, кстати, даже не упомянул о моей гипотетической  подружке. Вместо этого мне пришлось слушать  о  нынешнем семействе МакКолл, будущем семействе МакКолл и… Ай!

Он замолчал, обижено потирая лоб.

-  Ну, и что это было?

Легко треснувший его Крис, выразительно  дернул бровями:

-  Попытка  тебя  заткнуть.  И это не смешно, Стайлз. Тебе не кажется, что  проблема глубже, и с этим надо что-то делать?

-  Заговорил, как я. Знаю, что это не смешно,  но я сытый…

-  Пьяный и почти не боишься, - Крис кивнул. -  Да, я это уже слышал, и понял, что тебе все лень, и тебя надо  гнать переодеваться и забирать к себе под бок. Просто иллюстрация была  слишком, и мне  все же хочется ее обсудить.  Он тебя бил?

-  Кто?  - Стайлз даже сперва не понял, о ком это Крис, но тут до него дошло, и он даже потрясенно вытаращил глаза.  – Кто? Папа? Бил? Да ты что? Папа меня бил… Это про каких-то других пап. Ни разу в жизни. Даже пальцем не тронул.

-  Никаких углов, темных чуланов?

-  Нет!  - Стайлз засмеялся, все еще не в силах поверить, что его спрашивают на полном серьезе.

-  Наручники и батарея?

-  Придурок. Нет.  Максимум, что мне запрещали, это  играть  в приставку  и ночевать у Скотта.

-  Я собственно о том же. Все знали, как шериф обожает своего  вертлявого отпрыска. Так откуда  такая паническая боязнь, что он тебя не примет?

  Сталйлз открыл было рот, но оказалось, что Крис не закончил.

-  Того давнего инцидента с гей клубом как-то маловато, чтобы  начать задыхаться спустя много лет только при одной мысли, что возможно придется – возможно, заметь – рассказать отцу о себе правду.

  Стайлз  пожевал изнутри щеку. 

-  Разве это странно  – бояться  разочаровать родителей?

-  Кому как. Лично я  предпочел бы разочаровать. И, погоди, ты сказал «разочаровать»? Правда? Разочаровать? И чем же? Тем, что ты  закончил школу  вторым по успеваемости, тем, что поступил  в престижний коледж? Тем, что твой  Ай Кью на порядок выше, чем у большинства из  Бикон Хилс?  Ох, черт! Нет. Тем, что  спишь с мужиками.  Это, конечно, все перечеркивает. Тебе и правда нечем гордиться.

\- Эй, - Стайлз удивленно приподнялся.  -  Ты чего завелся?

  Крис не ответил. Только сжав губы, перевел дыхание. 

-  Я не стесняюсь себя, если ты на это намекаешь.

-  Но и не ценишь.

-  Да, дело не в этом!  Когда умерла мама, он пил, -  Стайлз встал с кровати  и принялся раздеваться.  Может  бать,   виски, а может странное поведение Криса, которому по всем меркам не стоило психовать, а он почему-то психовал,  сделало его спокойным,  рассудительным и способным разглагольствовать  на опасные  темы без риска расклеиться.   -  Он сильно по ней тосковал. Он пил и постоянно говорил об этом. Даже, когда я заканчивал школу, спустя столько лет, он говорил,  как  ужасно ее не хватает.   Куда я засунул свои штаны?

    Крис,  приподняв   подушку, вытянул его спальный комплект шмоток.

\-  Спасибо.  Так вот он  очень по ней скучал.  И я скучал. Мне тоже ее ужасно не хватало. Мне же было восемь, когда она умерла, а у нас в Бикон Хиллс  ни единого родственника.  Я все время  слонялся по пустому дому, и порой это было невьебенно грустно. Наверное, поэтому я стал зависать у Скотта.  Там было тепло и пахло едой. Знаешь, такой особый запах в доме. Живой. И это при том, что Мелисса не ахти какой повар.  И мне все время казалось, что я виноват в том, что ему так хреново.  В том,  что это  я сидел  с ней в больнице, когда она…

 -  Стайлз…  -  голос у Криса был мягкий и негромкий.

    Он сглотнул подкативший комок,  шмыгнул и, стянув джинсы, понес их в гардеробную. 

-  Он не успел приехать с дежурства в ту ночь, и мне до сих пор кажется, что он винит меня. Что  я вовремя не позвонил, не позвал его. Будто хотел монополию на ее смерть. А на самом деле у меня разрядился мобильный.  Я так спешил к ней в больницу, что не проверил  и забыл эту чертову  зарядку.   -  Он тщательно  развесил  рубашку и джинсы,  вопреки привычке все засовывать комом  на первую попавшуюся полку.   – А потом ему ее не хватало, а я  сам по себе будто и не существовал.  То есть существовал, конечно,  но  как какое-то гребанное вложение в будущее. Знаешь,  он так снова хотел семью, что  порой только об этом и говорил.  Как я найду себе девчонку, как у нас будут дети,  что он хочет внуков и все такое.

      В одних трусах Стайлз вышел и  на полпути в ванную  остановился.

-  Ну, то есть ты понял.  Я для него  - это способ снова собрать семью.  Полноценную, которой ему не хватает. И вот теперь представь: я попытался открыть ему глаза. Он не поверил мне, а скорее всего, не захотел поверить. Когда я  пытался встречаться с девчонкой, я тебе уже говорил, он был так рад, что даже позволял ей у меня жить. А нам, между прочим, было по семнадцать.   И после этого, я что, по-твоему, не должен бояться сделать ему больно?  -  Он  качнул  рукой, словно взвешивал невидимый груз:  -  Папа.   -  Качнул второй рукой . -  Больно. -  И, наконец, соединил ладони.  -  Стайлз  в панике.  Все просто.  А ты спрашиваешь, откуда  паническая атака. Вот отсюда.  Хреново  думать, что  родной папа может тебя возненавидеть.  Хотя, кому я это говорю? Тебя  же родной папа ненавидит, но тебе посрать.  Я в душ. Скоро буду.

  Зайдя в ванную, Стайлз  какие-то минуты  даже собой гордился: как  он ловко и логично все разложил по полочкам, как был спокоен  и  последователен, особенно в финальной  изящной колкости.  Чем  дольше  горячая вода лилась ему на макушку,  тем яснее он понимал, что это  был всего лишь пьяный кураж, и он есть тот, кто он есть.  Запутавшийся, застрявший  в своих страхах балбес, который только что  взял и  зачем-то поддел своего  мужчину.   Который, между прочим,  все это время пытался ему помочь и поддержать.

-  Если хочешь сказать, что Стайлз – мудак, говори, вот он – я, -  бесстрашно объявил он, выйдя из душа.

-  Я не буду тебе говорить, что ты – мудак, хотя ты, несомненно, мудак. Я тебе  другое скажу.   -  Крис даже не дрогнул лицом, но взгляд у него изменился, став пронзительно-хищным.  Стайлз понял, что  забыл одеться, и стоит сейчас в одном полотенце.  -   Быстро. В кровать.

    В кровати было тепло, будто  Крис по ней до этого ерзал, нагрев не только свою сторону, но и сторону Стайлза.  Руки у Криса были  горячие, твердые и жадные.  Стайлз оказался без полотенца,  на спине, придавленный   крепким мужским телом.

-  Знаешь, что ты упустил в своей  бесспорно  жалостливой истории? 

  Все-таки  они друг друга стоили.  Впрочем,  Стайлз даже не сомневался, что ему отомстят. Язык у Криса был такой же острый,  и язвить с невозмутимой рожей он умел не хуже.

-  И что же я упустил? -  сощурился Стайлз,  с силой обхватил его ногами, нагло и беззастенчиво толкнулся бедрами, удерживаясь за перила кровати.   Крис тут же вылизал ему подмышку и больно укусил  за плечо.

-  То, что у твоего отца будет  новая семья. Полноценная семья, и он больше не один.  Возможно, твои грязные  тайны  не так глубоко  ранят его отцовскую душу, как ты себе вообразил.

-   Считаешь, сейчас  самый удачный  момент выйти из шкафа?  -  Стайлз прогнулся, подставляя шею, наливаясь  жарким нетерпеливым возбуждением, от которого  дрожало тело.

-  Да-а,  - низко протянул  Крис,  то ли отвечая на его вопрос, то ли одобряя  позу.

    С этого момента  их диалог стал  исключительно невербальным.

***

    Проснулся Стайлз  удивительно бодрым, полным сил и приятных предвкушений.  За кофе и завтраком вчерашние откровения уже никто не обсуждал.  Крис собирался провести день,  поделив его между тренажерным залом  и  беззастенчивым валянием на диване. Планы Стайлза  были грандиозны и всеобъемлющи.

-  Не умори отца раньше времени, -  посоветовал Крис, дослушав  о  мероприятиях,  намеченных  на  субботний  выгул  шерифа Стилински. - Он – мужчина  за пятьдесят, измотанный  судебно-правовой системой и бессмысленными отчетами.  Может,  ему больше захочется сидеть  и попивать пиво с видом на статую  Свободы, чем  пялиться на нее снизу вверх.

-  Приехать в Нью-Йорк и не съездить к Статуе Свободы? Ты шутишь что ли? Нет, это обязательная часть программы и не вмешивайся. Мой папа – мои правила.  К тому же я еще неделю назад  купил билеты на смотровую площадку.

Крис  засмеялся и швырнул в Стайлза   шариком из скомканной салфетки.

-   Пригласишь его на завтрашний  ужин?

-  Ну, да,   - Стайлз  оглядел стол, но не нашел  ничего подходящего для ответного удара, поэтому ограничился  гримасой, и снова вернулся  к планшету.   -  Мы же договорились.  Как думаешь, сводить его еще и в музей полиции?

-  Думаю, полиции ему и дома хватает.

-  О, а он, оказывается, закрыт, -  Стайлз перелистывал страницы официального сайта. -  Классно, что купил ему кружку с лого  департамента  заранее. Офигенная большая синяя кружка. Какой я молодец.

  Краем глаза он заметил, как улыбается Крис.

-          Что? Я слишком беспокойный сын?

-          Ты самый лучший сын, -   заверил, вставая, Крис, собрал  грязную посуду, и на пути к мойке, звучно чмокнул его в макушку.  - Кажется, я видел в коридоре  какие-то  неразобранные пакеты.  Что бы это могло быть?

Мгновения  Стайлз недоуменно моргал, а потом его осенило.

-          Подарки.  Черт! Подарки из Бикон Хиллс!  Вообще про них забыл.

По дороге к подаркам он привычно зацепился  рубашкой за стул,  едва не свалил  со стола планшет и напугал Руди,  благостно дремлющего  в своей корзинке. 

Крис беззлобно посмеивался,  перемывая тарелки. 

***

         Папа, несмотря  на предостережения  Криса,  с энтузиазмом воспринял  предложение «попялиться» на Статую Свободы,  и не только снизу вверх, но и наоборот. Они чудесно  провели  время на острове Свободы, потом прогулялись по Бродвею, посмотрели на стройку  Всемирного  Торгового Центра, свернули на Уолл-стрит  и  рухнули пообедать в  Чайна-тауне.  Папа не очень ловко обращался с палочками,  ему не понравились  острые  зеленые пельмешки со шпинатом,  и предсказуемо пришлась  по вкусу  лапша с уткой. 

    Стайлз раскраснелся,  болтал больше обычного и много смеялся. Это было особенное, не изведанное им  раньше удовольствие:  на правах хозяина показывать  город, который он обожал,  быть принимающей стороной. Он расплачивался  своими деньгами, заработанными на написании  рефератов,  он рассказывал всякие интересные мелочи, известные только  местным, и  от гордости и  удивленного веселья на лице отца ему становилось  чертовски  хорошо.  Стайлз чувствовал себя Богом.

    Потом они вернулись  в отель, чтобы уже вечером сходить  на  шоу  в «New World Stages» и завершить  субботу   милой семейной попойкой в каком-нибудь стейк-баре.  Тогда    Стайлз и вспомнил про  воскресный ужин.

-  Кстати,  Арджент пригласил нас завтра на каток, а потом  в ресторан , -  сообщил он, валяясь  поперек на кровати.  Отец, выключил фен и выглянул из ванны.

-  Отлично.  Только боюсь, я и каток – вещи не вполне совместимые.

-  Будешь стоять у бортика и болеть за мои подвиги на льду,  - успокоил его  Стайлз, припомнив  слова Криса, потыкал себя в макушку.  -  У тебя волосы торчат. Вот здесь.

  Отец снова исчез из виду,  невнятно ругнулся,  и через мгновение зашумела вода. Папа поправлял прическу.  Стайлз перевернулся на спину, раскинулся звездой и, улыбаясь, принялся разглядывать потолок. 

-  Там еще шикарный рождественский базар.  Потом  пошляемся  и выберем подарки.  Передашь  всем и от меня.

-  Ты не приедешь на Новый Год?

  Стайлз  перестал улыбаться и закусил губу. Вода стихла.

-  Не-а, пап. Боюсь, что нет,  -  виновато скривившись, сказал он потолку и поспешил перевести тему, пока  они  ни во что не вляпались.  -  А ресторан  прямо у катка. Я там не был, но Крис говорит,  у них  шикарное  гриль-меню. Будут еще  Марк и Люси.

-  Кто такие Марк и Люси?  -  Отец  зашумел феном, поэтому Стайлз ответил, когда он уже вышел из ванной.

-  Друзья  Криса.  Классные. Тебе понравятся.  Марк  -  инженер по водоснабжению, объездил полмира. Не поверишь, как ценятся сантехники.  Я уже всерьез  думаю, ту ли профессию  выбрал.  Тоже не отказался бы  мотаться по миру  за чужие деньги,  -   он засмеялся, перевернулся на бок, подпирая голову рукой.  -  Марк даже в Эмиратах несколько лет жил.  Подозреваю, что он – тайный шпион. Люси – его подруга. Художник и красотка.

\- Звучит неплохо,  - отец  кивнул и  улегся рядом с ним. –  Хорошо знаешь друзей Арджента.  Часто общаетесь?

  Стайлз  тут  же проклял свой болтливый язык.

-  Ну…как сказать, - врать отчаянно не хотелось, но и говорить  правду он все еще был не готов.  -  Общаемся. Он  – единственный из Бикон Хиллс,  кого я здесь знаю. А эти ребята  не такие уж и старые. Люси  двадцать восемь, и однажды она даже протащила меня за кулисы в театр, для которого рисовала декорации.  Было здорово.

   Отец  покивал с рассеянным видом, а потом широко зевнул.

-  Пожалуй, я подремлю часок-другой.  Не заскучаешь?

  Стайлз  ласково боднул широкую отцовскую ладонь, ворошащую ему волосы.

\- Нет. Посижу в интернете. Спи.

     Он подвинулся, освобождая больше  места, и провел следующие  несколько часов,  активно переписываясь с Крисом в Скайпе. От занятий виртуальным сексом, его удержало лишь наличие папы,   негромко храпящего  под боком.

***

  Утро воскресенья  имело  от утра субботы два весомых отличия: Стайлз проснулся не дома и с похмельем.

-  О, боже, -  простонал он, зажмурившись от  света, и зарылся лицом в подушку.   -  Па-ап?

-  Кажется, кто-то вчера перебрал пива, - засмеялся невидимый отец.  -  Или  последний шот был лишним?

-  Шоты вообще были лишними,   -  Стайлз пытался понять, почему решил,  что  пара «Зеленых  мексиканцев» после  пива – это то, что ему нужно.  -  И ты меня не остановил? Как же отцовский долг и родительская бдительность? Боже,  как можно хотеть в туалет со всех сторон одновременно?

-  Судя по твоей болтливости, тебе не слишком-то и плохо, - мудро заметили над  ним.  -   Давай,  дуй справлять свои дела, а потом получишь таблетку. Проверенно помогает.

   Пошатываясь, Стайлз выбрался из кровати,  поморгал, глядя  на удивительно  бодрого и свежего папу, но тут  низ живота напомнил, куда собственно ему стоит отправляться, и пришлось поспешно убраться в ванную.  Впрочем,  папа был прав. Похмелье оказалось не таким уж и паршивым.  Тяжело давило  голову, во рту противно пересохло,  но  Стайлз чувствовал, что  сытный горячий завтрак  и кружка  сладкого кофе спасут положение. Значит,  есть шанс провести последний день  папиных нью-йоркских каникул с пользой, а не отлеживаясь в темноте под одеялом, как потревоженная сова. 

    Вчера они  посмотрели  запланированное  шоу, но если Стайлз  даже исподтишка  снимал  происходящее  на мобильный,  то отец  явно не пришел  в восторг от  дабстепа  и  плясок светящихся человечков, похожих на солдат Альянса из Half Life, вежливо  сказав, что  все это здорово и   интересно, но, наверное,  для подобного  он уже  староват.   Стайлз  немного огорчился,  что попытка приобщить папу к прелестям современной культуры слегка не удалась, и торжественно пообещал не вмешиваться  в папин заказ в баре, каким бы он ни был.  А в результате  надрался  сам.  Интересно, умеренность отца  каким-то образом зависела от  его  отношений с Мелиссой? Если да, то Стайлз  готов был поставить  ей памятник, высеченный собственноручно.

    Он как раз допивал  шипучую смесь аспирина с кофеином, когда  пришло  сообщение  от Криса, подкрепленное чередой  восклицательных знаков и  двумя ржущими смайлами. 

«Как  голова?  И  отдамся за расшифровку последнего смс.  Что  значит: «спучабпот  бн»?!!!».

  Стайлз , улыбаясь,  залез  в «Исходящие», прочел свой последний эпистолярный шедевр  и, забравшись обратно под одеяло, написал в ответ: «думаю, это «скучаю по тебе».  Голова могла бы быть и лучше».  Поставил плачущий смайлик и, с блаженным вздохом вытянувшись под одеялом, сообщил  наблюдающему  отцу:

-  Поваляюсь еще с полчасика.  Ты уже завтракал? 

   Пискнул телефон, доставляя сообщение.

«О_О   «Энигма» отдыхает.  Нажрались в хлам?   До ужина отойдете?»

«Папа  огурцом.  Я – почти.  Хочу ужин!  Все  еще по тебе скучаю». На этот раз  трио рыдающих смайликов  сопроводило смс,  а Стайлз понял, что отец так и не ответил.  Он недоуменно поднял взгляд от мобильного и наткнулся  на веселый прищур.

-  Это она?

-  Кто?  

-  Та, кому ты пишешь. Это та самая  девушка?

-  Какая «та самая»?   -  очень тупо  спросил  Стайлз. Сердце у него подпрыгнуло и зачастило.  Отец свел брови в шутливом  неодобрении.

-        Сын, ну, хватит уже. Знаю я эти твои взгляд и улыбку.  А когда ты поминутно хватаешься за телефон, у тебя  именно они: и взгляд, и улыбка. Покажи  хотя бы фотографию. Как ее зовут?

Пальцы задрожали, и Стайлз засунул руку с телефоном под одеяло. Он так расслабился за эти дни, несмотря  на разговоры с Крисом, что, откровенно говоря, малодушно собирался молчать. К чему, спрашивается, портить отцу праздники, а себе – настроение? От такого решения нервы ему слегка отпустило, но не могло же быть все и дальше так чудесно. Он смотрел на отца. Мгновения текли, затягивая паузу.  Можно было назвать имя,  хотя бы вот Селены, черноволосой и красивой, с которой он ходил на гражданское право.  Сказать, что познакомить не получится, потому что подружка уехала к своим на каникулы, кинуть пару-тройку фоток на Фейсбук, а потом  пожаловаться, что поругались, и нет счастья в личной жизни. Это было проверенно и безопасно. Он не раз так делал, но что-то внутри неприятно давило  и мешало ему начать  врать.

-        Мы с Мелиссой все прочли  на твоей страничке, а вчера, когда ты сказал, что не приедешь на Новый Год, я так и понял, что  собираешься остаться с ней.  Ждал, что ты нас познакомишь, но так и не дождался, -  отец заговорщицки подмигнул.  -  Ну, же, сын!  Где чистосердечное признание?

-        Что за полицейские штучки? – пробормотал  Стайлз. Последние слова отца  прозвучали отвратительно судьбоносно.  Он перевел дыхание и добавил:   - У меня нет девушки. С чего ты взял?

-        Да, брось! Ты же сам написал на Фейсбуке, -  судя по лицу, папе уже не слишком нравилось его упрямство. Стайлзу стало его жаль. Его, себя, и даже Криса. Это реально было невыносимо, и с этим стоило  покончить. В конце концов, ему, и, правда, не пятнадцать. Он взрослый и вполне может делать все, что угодно.

-        Пап, я не писал на Фейсбуке, что у меня девушка. Я написал, что в отношениях. Давно нужно было тебе сказать, но я не решался.  У меня  есть  парень.

Если бы Стайлзу не было так страшно, он бы однозначно ухмыльнулся, глядя на  озадаченного отца.

-        Парень?

Стайлз шмыгнул и, молча, кивнул.

-        Что за чушь?  -  как-то даже растерянно  спросил отец.  -  Но ты не гей!

-        Я – гей, папа. И всегда им был.

Отец  тряхнул головой, нахмурился, видимо  в попытке осознать услышанное.

-        Погоди, но ты же бегал за Лидией,  и та девчонка, с которой ты ходил еще в детский сад... Как ее? Пейдж? Да, Пейдж.

-        Хизер.

-        А Малия?  Малия Хейл?  - отец повысил голос.  -  Ты же с ней встречался почти полгода. Она ночевала у нас, мы ходили на ужины. Она еще любила пиццу. Вы выглядели вполне счастливыми. Я так и не понял тогда, почему вы расстались. Подумал, что из-за твоего отъезда.

-         Пап, мы сейчас будем выяснять, почему я расстался с Малией Хейл? При чем тут вообще Малия Хейл?  - поневоле Стайлз тоже взял на тон выше. 

-        При том, что  ты всю жизнь встречался с девчонками, а теперь   уверяешь меня, что гомик.  Что это вообще за ерунда? Это теперь так модно?

       Мода и гомик. Отлично.  Отец разговаривал таким тоном, словно Стайлз нашкодил в школе, и ему приходилось теперь  разбираться с  досадными детскими проблемами. Это раздражало, и на смену страху – Стайлз чувствовал это – приходила ожесточенная обида. И злость.

-    Какая еще мода?  Я никогда по-настоящему  не встречался с девчонками.  Я тебе врал!   Я никогда не любил Лидию, и с Хизер мы просто дружили, а Малия сама меня бросила, потому что у нас ничего не вышло…

-        А может, ты мне и сейчас врешь?

-        А может,  ты просто гомофоб, пап?

Они  смотрели друг на друга в упор. Потом Стайлз  шумно выдохнул, откинулся обратно на подушки и уставился в окно.

-        Я не гомофоб, Стайлз,  -   медленно, явно сдерживая раздражение, произнес отец. Не нужно было даже смотреть в его сторону, чтобы понять: никакого  веселья на его лице больше нет.  - Но я не собираюсь  выслушивать  все эти  бредовые фантазии. Я не для того, черт подери, отправил тебя  учиться, чтобы ты  путался  не пойми с кем и  портил себе жизнь! Поэтому, прекращай,  и  чтобы  я больше  не слышал об этих глупостях. Ты меня понял?

 Стайлз молчал.

-        А то поглядите на него. Приехал в большой город, пошел в разнос, -   выждав паузу, добавил  отец,  явно намекая этим  добродушно-укоряющим ворчанием, что  непутевый сын  прощен, и воспитательная беседа закончена.   -  Малия его бросила, так он срочно в геи подался. Вот же молодежь!  -  Отец хмыкнул, покачал головой и поднялся.  -  Ладно,  я  на завтрак. Ты со мной или заказать  в номер?

-  В номер,   -  сипло ответил Стайлз,  перевернулся на бок и, потянув  на себя одеяло, укрылся по уши. 

-  Ладно,  -  отец  неловко потрепал  его по ноге, помедлил, но так ничего и не сказав, вышел.

  Дверь  за ним закрылась, и только тогда Стайлз  с остервенением   врезал кулаком по кровати, раз, другой, третий,  и,  вдавив лицо  в подушку,  глухо застонал.  Он  стонал   долго  и  отчаянно, пока  этот вибрирующий  звук не заполнил всю его голову, отзываясь зудом в  глотке и болью в груди, которой не хватало воздуха. Тогда стало чуть легче.

   Коротко толкнулся в ладонь все еще зажатый в руке мобильный.  Стайлз  потер нос о подушку,  полежал,  успокаиваясь,  и открыл  сообщение.  С  фотографии, явно сделанной  только что, на него смотрели  скорчивший  страдальческую рожу Крис  и Руди, радостно  жующий свой любимый резиновый мячик. «Мы тоже скучаем!», -  сообщали они в подписи, и Стайлз, не удержавшись, улыбнулся, прежде чем  опять скорбно сморщиться.

«Я  блядский трус(», - написал он в ответ, зная, что звучит жалко, но,  черт возьми, так и было.  Он снова сломался.

   Крис  тут же перезвонил и без лишних слов коротко приказал:

-  Рассказывай.

  * * *

      Время  до встречи с остальными, они провели,  бесцельно шатаясь по городу.  Прошлись по  Центральному парку, полюбовались на  ёлку около Рокфеллеровского  центра.  Задрав головы, рассмотрели  здание Эмпайр-Стейт. Отец тут же вспомнил, как, еще при жизни мамы, они все вместе ходили на «Кинг Конга», и маленький Стайлз  потом  строил  из  коробок и книг  свои небоскребы  и  даже  открутил  от радиоприемника антену, чтобы сделать «всамделишный» шпиль.  «Скажи спасибо, что  я не играл в Годзиллу»,  - пошутил  Стайлз.  «Спасибо!  - патетично сказал отец. -  Только Годзилы нам и не хватало. Ты и так был , как торнадо».  Они посмеялись, и это слегка  снизило градус напряжения, которого после утреннего розговора хватало с лихвой.  Наверное, поэтому, когда они, наконец, дошли  до  Брайант-парка, где их ждала, приплясывая на морозе, Люси, оживились оба. Быть друг с другом наедине оказалось  весьма неуютно.

             -  Марк в очереди за коньками,  Крис пошел всем за сидром, и как всегда провалился,  -  сообщила  Люси, поправляя то и дело спадающую на глаза зверошапку.  -   А вы, правда, шериф? Ух, ты! Первый раз вижу живого шерифа.  Вы ужасно симпатичный,   и просто обязаны составить мне  компанию  на льду!  Как это « не умеете»?  Ничего! Научим! Ох, простите! Я не хотела отдавить вам ногу!   Простите, простите! Это все  чертова шапка!  Постоянно сползает. Если бы не моя любовь к енотам,  пошла бы она к черту. Хей, Стайлз, мы обязаны купить тебе такую же, только волчью! Я уже знаю где, и тебе пойдет!

-  Кого-то она мне напоминает,  - весело пробормотал  отец,  волочась  на буксире за полной энтузиазма Люси, на что Стайлз только сдавлено заперхал. Парочка  из  солидного, немного  старомодного папы и  яркой шумной Люси получилась еще та. 

    Бородатый краснощекий Марк, и правда,  стоял в очереди. Увидев их, он заулыбался, отказался от предложения отца заменить его на боевом посту и попросил принести  имбирного печенья.  Поэтому уже через  несколько минут они оказались в шумных рядах рождественского базара, где все галдело, переливалось музыкой, огнями и вкусно пахло корицей  и выпечкой.

   Это оказалось  то, что надо.  Рядом с Люси невозможно было просто ходить.  Рядом с Люси можно было только носиться,  захлебываясь впечатлениями, и влипать в  приятные приключения.  Стайлз любил ее за легкий нрав, неистощимую фантазию и за то, что  при всей своей шумности и неугомонности, она не теряла чувства такта, и не казалась навязчивой. Редкое сочетание, которым сам Стайлз, увы, похвастаться не мог. Поэтому, сейчас Люси оказалась очень к месту.  Она подхватила  отца, растормошила и, протащив по лавкам и магазинчикам,  обогатила пакетами, полными  подарков,  и  шарфом с оленями, который – Стайлз был просто уверен – ляжет в Бикон-Хиллс на дальную полку, но сейчас весело красовался на отцовской шее.

\- Смотри!  - закричала она Крису, найденному в очереди за горячительным. -  Мы купили  СиСи  шапку!

-  Не называй меня «СиСи»! -  зашипел  Стайлз, двинув ее локтем, но кто бы обратил на это внимание? Крис улыбался, глядя на них.

-   Почему?  Ведь забавно. Мне нравится,   - отпустив  отца на полпути к Крису, удивилась  Люси и подергала   Стайлза  за  пушистое волчье ухо:  -  Сейчас будем хвастаться! Шапка  же  под цвет  глаз твоего хищного мужчины.

  Стайлз двинул ее  сильнее и выразительно зыркнул  на отца,  отошедшего к стойке с  псевдоэтническими сумками. Охнувшая Люси потерла ушибленный бок и одними губами спросила:

-  Он что, не знает?!

  Стайлз покачал головой.  Люси, округлив глаза, виновато нашлепала себя по лбу.

-  Я – молчок!

-  Смотри мне, - пригрозил Стайлз,  но тут же,  подойдя, сам  по привычке потянулся к Крису целоваться, но опомнился и  затоптался на месте под беззлобные  смешки Люси. Притворяться, оказывается, было сложнее, чем он думал.

    Согревшись  горячим сидром,  они отправились на каток, где провели  час.  Несмотря на все уговоры, папа  в коньки так и не влез, предпочтя  наблюдать,  облокотившись на бортик, и все это: веселящийся народ,  Крис,  нарезающий круги рядом, папино улыбающееся лицо,  предвкушение вкусного ужина, так  походило на идеальный сценарий, который они себе  воображали,  что Стайлз  на какое-то время даже выпал из реальности.  Ну, вот почему все не могло именно так и быть? Так просто и здорово.

-  Интересно, когда он  сложит два плюс два, и все поймет? 

-  В смысле, почему меня так много в твоей жизни?  -  Крис  вильнул в сторону, огибая  девчушку, старательно  перебирающую ногами по льду.

-  Ага, - Стайлз развернулся и заскользил спиной вперед.  -  Встреча в аэропорту. И сейчас.  По-моему, расклад очевиден. Пара на пару и он.

-   Или я со  своими друзьями, и  вы из вежливости в нагрузку,  -  Крис догнал его и потянул за локоть, разворачивая обратно. 

-   Он – хороший коп, - зачем-то возразил Стайлз.

\- Да, - согласился Крис, прежде чем набрать скорость  и затеряться в яркой толпе.  - Но иметь глаза, не значит видеть.  

 -  Позер, -  пробурчал  Стайлз вслед его  широкой спине, обтянутой темным пуловером. 

* * *

     Столик в ресторане оказался  не у окна с видом на каток,  а в середине зала, и, рассевшись,  они оказались в мягком  гомоне приглушенных голосов, позвякивании   столовых приборов  и  ненавязчивом флере музыки.

   Гриль,  действительно,  оказался отличный. Стайлз  потягивал вино и вполуха следил за разговорами.  Даже  заказанный  отцом стейк  с картошкой фри под  вторую порцию виски не вызывал привычного желания возмутиться.  Может потому, что Стайлз уже знал: отец не один,  за ним  есть,  кому  приглядеть, и этому кому-то вполне можно доверять. А может  потому, что  разморенный  прогулкой, теплом и вкусной едой, он был попросту сыт и ленив.

 -  Ты не трус,  -  сказал ему Крис, после того, как утром  он вывалил в трубку  содержание  разговора.  – Ты сказал, что хотел.

-  Я-то сказал, но он не услышал.

-  Он услышал, - уверенно возразил Крис в ответ на его слова.  -  Знаешь про пять стадий принятия?

 Все знали про пять стадий принятия.  Сейчас разглядывая  отца,  Стайлз  раздумывал, на какой стадии тот находится. Отрицание и гнев уже позади, или они поменялись местами, и отрицание сейчас в ходу, а там, в номере  был гнев? А может,  он уже  считает  ломтики картошки  и загадывает: если чёт – сын таки натурал?  Красочный заголовок, что-то типа: «Бог говорил со мной  через картошку фри», возник в голове, и Стайлз  тут же набил Скотту смс. 

«Ты гадаешь на картошке фри?!? -  весело  написал Скотт.  - Бро, кончай бухать!».

«Я все рассказал папе», -  не утруждая себя долгими объяснениями про  третью стадию принятия  и ее глубокую связь с фри, признался Стайлз.

«Ого! ОГО! А  он что?»

«Не поверил».

Скотт разродился чередой  ржущих смайлов. «Я б тоже не поверил. Ты их познакомил?»

  Стайлз ненадолго завис. Потом посмотрел на отца, что-то  обсуждающего с  Люси и Марком, перехватил взгляд Криса  и, вздохнув, написал: «неа». За что он всегда любил Скотта, так это за прямодушную наивность.  Как, спрашивается, можно познакомить  с тем, в кого не верят?

Скотт какое-то время не отзывался.  Стайлз успел доесть   куриное фрикасе и уловить нить беседы.  Люси  видимо рассказала свою историю побега из  крохотного городка в Мэне, потому что отец  добродушно  призывал не судить строго родителей, не желавших ее отпускать.   

«Хочу знать все подробности! -  ответил, наконец, Скотт. -  Рассказал Кире. Она за тебя рада, передает привет! Позвоню завтра, а то мы сейчас в боулинге. Держись, бро!».  Стайлз, не разжимая губ, улыбнулся.  Скотт не менялся.  Только раньше он  все рассказывал  Элиссон.  За время учебы у Стайлза появились  новые приятели и уйма знакомых, но он все-равно  ужасно скучал по Скотту.  Старый добрый дружище Скотт, который скоро станет  не просто бро, а самым настоящим законным братом.  Это  было нереально круто.

-  Порой нам надо чаще прислушиваться к своим детям.

  В  умиротворенные мысли Стайлза голос  Криса ворвался неожиданно резко.

– Да, это трудно и  иногда неприятно, но мы не всегда знаем, что будет для них лучше. 

-  И не говори, - Люси  вращала бокал, наблюдая за вином. –  Мама до сих пор уверена, что  наш сосед  Гарри и куча детей – это мой рецепт счастья. Сколько бы я ни показывала  фотографий из наших путешествий, сколько бы ни  присылала ей статей  про свои выставки и спектакли,  ответ один: ты впустую тратишь свою жизнь.  Невероятно бесит.

-  Подозреваю,  маме просто не нравится моя борода, - заговорщицки подмигнул Марк. 

 -  Возможно,  мама просто  видит что-то,  что упускаешь ты.

   За столом  возникла  неловкая пауза, и Стайлз  протянул с легкой укоризной:

-  Па-а,  это было бестактно.

-   Брось, СиСи, все нормально, - тут же быстро вставила Люси, заулыбавшись.

   Отец невозмутимо прожевал кусочек стейка.

-  Не ставил себе целью кого-то обидеть. Я вот что имею ввиду: мы растим вас с пеленок. Мы видим ваши плюсы и ваши минусы, ваши склонности. Просто потому что проводим с вами бОльшую часть жизни…

-  Ты бОльшую часть жизни проводил в участке,  -  Стайлз верно подобрал нужную интонацию, и прозвучало не осуждающе, а  с  беззлобной подковыркой. 

-  Ты тоже бОльшую часть жизни проводил в участке,   -  добродушно отбрил отец и обвел взглядом  Люси и Марка:  - Я прекрасно знал, что Стайлз  регулярно копается в моих бумагах и подслушивает  переговоры по рации.  Я даже специально  поставил на компьютер такой пароль,  чтобы он смог его взломать…

\- Неправда! Вот ведь неправда!  Это ты сейчас так говоришь! –  смеясь, возмутился Стайлз. Разговор уходил с опасной линии, и это было хорошо.  –  На самом деле ты просто бездарный шифровальщик!

-  Возможно,  - отец  покладисто  кивнул, снова занявшись стейком.  -  Ты дашь мне договорить, мой болтливый сын,  или тебе придется купить еще порцию этого странного  рагу с  тыквой?

-  Собственно, твоя мысль  уже понятна,   -  Крис, откинувшись на спинку стула,  вертел в пальцах  столовый нож.   -  Ты хочешь сказать, что  с детства видел в Стайлзе тягу к  полицейской  работе и  тщательно ее взращивал…

-  Я хочу сказать,  - голос отца стал  чуть суше и жестче,  -  что  с детства видел в Стайлзе тягу нарушать закон и абсолютное пренебрежение правилами и запретами. И меня это пугало.  Он всегда был умным и без тормозов…

-  Профессор Мориарти, - тихонько пробормотала Люси, весело косясь на  Стайлза. В отместку он пнул ее под столом.

-  Поэтому я решил,  что лучше буду обсуждать с ним  дела и расследования и позволять  ему играть в великого детектива,  чем  останусь  законопослушным шерифом  и,  в результате, однажды мне придется арестовать собственного сына.

-  Идеально,  -  отчего -то с сарказмом сказал Крис.

\- Нет. Ты все-таки Шерлок Холмс, - постановила  неугомонная Люси, наклонившись к Стайлзу, и снова получила тычок в лодыжку.

-  Но я не совсем понимаю, к чему этот пример.  –  Оказывается,  Крис не договорил.  -  Ты увидел в  своем сыне подсознательную тягу к пороку, которой он не осознавал, и  перевел все это в конструктивное русло.  Это, безусловно, похвально, но ситуация Люси – другая. Следуя  твоей методике идеального родителя,   мать должна была  отвести ее в художественную школу и купить мольберт, а не наряжать в приличные платья и  внушать, что только брак и дети – есть истинное призвание любой девушки.

  Стайлзу тоже показалось, что папа слегка запутался в показаниях, но он предпочел смолчать.

-   А чем плох брак и дети?  Может, это и получше  для девчонки, чем  мотаться по миру в попытках поймать мечту за хвост.

-  Быть гимнасткой – это выбор Эллисон,  -  резко сказал Крис.

-  Или вы обо мне?  - Уточнила следом Люси.

  Папа беспечно махнул вилкой.

-  Я – в принципе.  Хотя, что касается Элиссон, ты, Крис,  конечно, рисковый отец.  Большой спорт – еще та  опасная штука.

-  Не опаснее Вест Пойнта, куда ее мечтал запихнуть ее дед.

 -  Да-а, - отец  задумчиво покивал, потянулся за стаканом с виски,  и Стайлз  вдруг заметил его раскрасневшиеся  щеки, подозрительно-знакомый блеск в глазах и едва не взвыл вслух. Отец был пьян.  -  Джерард – мужик-кремень и верен  семейной традиции. Хотя, погляди на себя. Разве ты можешь пожаловаться на судьбу, которую он тебе определил?

 Лицо Криса опасно застыло. И Стайлз не успел вмешаться, как отец  шутливо прищурился, ткнув в Криса пальцем.

-  Хотя, понять тебя можно. Говорят, отцы дочерей – еще те ревнивцы, потому-то  тебя и устраивает ее жизнь. А вот я уже жду, когда Стайлз приведет в семью какую-нибудь славную девушку. Всегда хотел понянчить внуков.

-  Даже, если сам Стайлз этого не хочет? 

-  Считаешь, что лучше знаешь,  чего хочет Стайлз?  

-  Ребята, может,  хватит меня обсуждать?  - Ему удалось влезть в их разговор, но ни один, ни второй не обратили на него никакого внимания. Крис и отец смотрели друг на друга. У отца насмешливо щурились глаза. Крис  невозмутимо пожал плечами,  все так же играя с ножом.

-  Почему нет?  Сейчас я ближе к нему, чем ты.

Стайлзу показалось, что в его животе взорвалась ледяная бомба.

 А отец  удовлетворенно кивнул, словно услышал, что хотел,  и  улыбнулся:

-  Ох уж эта фирменная самоуверенность Арджентов!  Все-то вы знаете лучше. Но Стайлз, как ни крути,  мой сын, поэтому  пей свое вино и смотри не порежься.  Как считаете,  народ, может, попросим меню? Я бы закусил чем-то сладеньким.

-  Точно!  - ожила Люси, заулыбавшись во весь рот.  - Я – за!

\-  Я бы тоже выпил кофе,  -  с энтузиазмом подхватил Марк. 

Крис  медленно улыбнулся. Глаза у него были холодные и злые.

\- Да,  -  тоже кивнул он и вскинул руку, подзывая официанта.  -  Кофе будет в самый раз.

*  * *

 Люси и Марк попрощались с ними  у гардероба. Люси  перечмокала в щеки всех, включая отца, а Стайлзу  украдкой, и,  как ему показалось, сочувствующе, сжала руку.

 -  Побежим домой, - обьяснила она зачем-то.  -  Вы, может быть, еще захотите прогуляться, погода-то чудесная, а нам пора. Понедельник, работа. Было здорово познакомиться.

  Они забрали свою одежду и ушли. Отец  спустился в туалет, а Стайлз, надев куртку, тоже вышел на улицу, не став дожидаться ни его, ни Криса, который замешкался у зеркала, наматывая шарф.       Пахнуло морозом.  После  тепла  ресторана, вина и  скользких разговоров, эта было даже приятно.  Стайлз потер щеки, перевел дыхание. 

Остаток ужина  прошел  чинно и мило,  но после этой дурацкой дуэли между отцом и Крисом, будь они оба неладны,  его  так и не отпустило нездоровое  напряжение,  все еще дергало  под ложечкой.  В какой-то момент Стайлз даже  почувствовал себя  загнанной газелью, которую тянут в разные стороны два матерых хищника.  Ощущение беспомощной злости и страха было достаточно гадким, и он еле удержался, чтоб не надраться в попытке утопить его в вине.

Сзади открылась дверь, и он обернулся.

-        Поедешь домой или в отель?  -  Вышедший Крис остановился рядом.

-        В отель, -   Стайлз хмуро следил, как он достает из кармана пачку сигарет.  -  Самолет  в  восемь. Не хочу мотаться туда-сюда.

Крис согласно кивнул. И все. Ни слова сожаления или  сочувствия. А ведь кому-то придется продирать глаза в  пять. Стайлз не сдержался.

-        Не  хочешь  нас отвезти?

-   Ну, это было бы слишком подозрительно.  -  Крис выбил сигарету,  размял в пальцах.  - Вызовешь такси. 

-  Слишком подозрительно? – Стайлз театрально поднял брови, поневоле сжимая в карманах кулаки.  –  Серьезно? То есть, встречать его было не подозрительно, а  провожать будет подозрительно? Ах, да! Черт!  После того, что  ты  наговорил, это действительно будет  слишком подозрительно.  - Он  язвительно выделил интонацией  «слишком», и фраза засочилась ядом.  В ответ  Крис  прищурился и тоже поднял бровь. 

-  Я наговорил?

-  Да, брось! – Выдержка никогда не считалась  сильной стороной Стайлза.   -  Кончай делать вид, что не врубаешься, о чем я.  Так обязательно было звенеть перед ним яйцами?

-  То есть, поведение твоего отца тебя не смущает?  -  Крис  не спеша разминал пальцами сигарету.

-  Смущает - не смущает, какая разница?  -  Стайлз досадливо поморщился. -  Ну, смущает. Мне тоже не понравилась его пропаганда  типа семейных ценностей и  то, что он ляпнул Люси. Ну, это же папа!  Папе можно простить всякие консервативные глупости.  К тому же виски…

-  Он не был пьян, Стайлз.

К середине эпичного диалога  отца и Криса, Стайлз  и сам понял, что  отец не настолько  напился, как ему показалось, а к концу удостоверился окончательно: Криса дразнят совершенно сознательно, и, как вариант, зная на какие точки давить. Было странно, что Крис этого не понял или... понял, но не захотел остановиться? Тогда вся эта говенная ситуация становилась еще хуже.

-  Да, я знаю, что он не был пьян,   но, черт, это папа!  Ему за пятьдесят, и он – шериф. Всех воспитывать у него в крови. Тебе так сложно было не вестись на его подначки? Я от твоего «ближе, чем ты» чуть за столом не обосрался. Это было пиздец как двусмысленно, и ты  это знал! Ты знал, что будет двусмысленно, что он может догадаться, потому что перед этим я ему признался, и всё равно полез с ним ругаться.  Ценю твое остроумие, но давай как-нибудь не за мой счет.  Смотрелось  вообще-то подло.  -  Стайлз выдохнул,  сердито  потыкал снег носком ботинка.  -   Мы же договорились, что я сам все решу.

-  Подло?

  Что-то в тоне Криса, заставило Стайлза вскинуть взгляд.

-  Подло?  -  Крис, щурясь, смотрел на него, так и разминая свою злосчастную сигарету.  -  А  сидеть бессловесной овцой, слушая, как  он осуждает мою дочь, меня, ни во что не ставит тебя, это  не подло?

 -  Только не говори, что ты меня только что назвал овцой!  Даже учитывая, что это символ Нового Года, это ни хрена не комплимент, и…

-  Стайлз!  - неожиданно рявкнул Крис, и Стайлз осекся. Они шли по тонкому льду. Снова шли по тонкому льду, где правда была у каждого своя,  и каждую  можно было понять и отрицать одновременно.  Ему вдруг пришло в голову, что отношения – это оказывается намного сложнее, чем просто офигенный секс,  совместные завтраки, интересные разговоры и комфорт.  И что, возможно, он на самом деле совершенно не знает  того, с кем спит.  Возможно, он даже себя не знает.  

-  Я не называл тебя овцой. Прекрати… -  и тут Крис тоже замолчал. Краем глаза Стайлз заметил движение за стеклянной стеной ресторана, повернулся и увидел, как отец, улыбаясь, прощается с метрдотелем.

-  Потом поговорим,  -  почти одними губами сухо сказал Крис, и, наконец-то, засунув в рот сигарету, прикурил.  Стайлз  сунул руки в карманы, продолжая  расковыривать  ботинком наст.

Отец вышел, все еще  улыбаясь, натягивая на ходу перчатки, вдохнул полной грудью, и  Стайлз слишком поздно понял, что не для полноты ощущений, а чтобы сдержаться.

-  Это ты, ублюдок,  - очень спокойно сказал он, найдя взглядом Криса.  -  Ты – тот самый его таинственный парень.    

\- О, Господи,  - обреченно  простонал Стайлз, закрывая ладонью глаза.

***

   За окнами терминала  было еще темно. Он  бесцельно наблюдал, как медленно падает снег и  караулил вещи, пока отец отправился за журналом себе в дорогу и кофе для них обоих.  Вчера,  после грандиозной сцены на повышенных тонах, во время которой на них оглядывались, а вышедший метрдотель и вовсе с тревогой интересовался, все ли в порядке и предлагал вызвать полицию, Стайлз  уехал ночевать в кампус.  Хотел, как и собирался, в отель, но  отец его остановил  категоричным:  «нет» и ушел,  остервенело  стянув  с шеи тот самый шарф с оленями, будто избавлялся от этого вечера раз и навсегда. Шарф определенно ни при чем, думал Стайлз, глядя, как он на ходу толкает его в пакет с подарками,  отрывая  и без того хлипкую ручку,  и в результате просто  в обнимку с этим  искалеченным пакетом,  скрывается в толпе, осуждая их даже взъерошенным затылком. Славный добрый папа, считающий  отношения Стайлза  «непотребством», а Криса – «бесстыжим женатым козлом».  Аргументы, что «козел» уже давно не женат и  никакого  непотребства в их отношениях нет,   эффекта  не возымели.  Папа слушал только себя.  В целом, Стайлза так прибило, что  сил ехать домой  и вляпываться в разборки по-новой, у него не было.  

-  Переночую  в  кампусе, -  сказал он, шмыгнув, и виновато поджал губы. -  Без обид.

-  Сбегаешь?  -  безжалостно припечатал Крис, и был прав.  Он, действительно, сбегал.  В темноту пустой комнаты от  необоснованных упреков, несправедливых обвинений,  вывернутых фактов. Поэтому он просто кивнул, неловко ткнул Криса кулаком в плечо и тоже ушел. Почему-то, казалось, что  Крис позвонит или напишет сообщение, но мобильный молчал, Стайлз, без сна ворочающийся в постели,  давился какой-то душевной, не физической тошнотой, а потом написал сам, в начале третьего: «Спишь?».  «Смотрим  с  Руди  «Игру престолов», - тут же ответили ему.  «И как?», -  ревниво спросил Стайлз, потому что  новый сезон они еще не видели, и планировали устроить себе марафон в какой-то из выходных под  вино и вкусняшки. «Старков еще не убили»,  значилось в  пришедшем смс, и Стайлз улыбнулся.  Крис пересматривал серии предыдущего сезона. Мелочь,  но почему-то  это  согрело, успокоило, и до утра, то есть те два с лишним часа  до пяти, когда  сработал будильник, он проспал  без задних ног.  

-  Купил,   -  подошедший отец  держал подмышкой  спортивный журнал и  два стаканчика с кофе.  -  Ну, что, идем?

  Регистрацию открыли  минут пять назад. Стайлз забрал свой кофе, поднял сумку и согласно кивнул.

-  Идем.

     Утром, приехав в отель, он  опасался нарваться  на разговор, но отец  безмятежно брился,  упаковывал оставшиеся вещи  и перебрасывался с ним редкими фразами ни о чем. Почти, как во время вчерашней прогулки по городу.  С одной стороны  это было неплохо. Но с другой – Стайлз это окончательно понял, когда они добрались до аэропорта – такая недосказанность действовала на нервы.

   И, как оказалось, не ему одному.

     Они  дошли до стойки  регистрации, где уже вился хвост небольшой очереди, когда  отец, выбросив пустой стаканчик, сказал:

-  Сын…

  Начало было так себе. Обычно таким торжественным определением  предварялись особо  занудные нравоучения.  Стайлз   поставил сумку на пол, распахнул глаза и приготовился внимать.

-  Не корчи рожи,  - попросил тут же нахмурившийся  отец  и шлепнул его  по руке  журналом.  -  Я, собственно, что хотел сказать.  Несмотря ни на что,  спасибо за выходные. Ты знаешь, как мне тебя не хватает, и  три дня пошататься  с тобой по Нью-Йорку было   неплохо. Ну, и  подарки.  Кружка что надо. Ребята  в участке взвоют от зависти.

   Они оба улыбнулись.  О страсти участка  меряться кружками  знал, наверное, весь город.

\- А что касается всего остального…

-  Пап.

-  Дослушай меня, Стайлз,   -  отец укоризненно  свел брови.  -  Я  много об этом думал, и пока не знаю, как к этому относиться…

-  Только давай ты не будешь разговаривать со мной так, будто  решаешь, простить  меня или нет,   - снова перебил его Стайлз.    -  Меня не за что прощать, пап. Я не делал ничего такого, и не делаю, и не собираюсь.  Пусть ты не знаешь, как к этому относиться,  но просто поверь, что  это не преступление: любить кого-то.  И у меня это серьезно. Это я, пап. И не будет никакой Малии Хейл,  -  Стайлз  сочувствующе поджал губы. -  Вот так. 

-  А кто будет?  - непонятным тоном спросил отец.  -  Дерек Хейл?

-  Дерек – натурал, пап,  -  Стайлз  хмыкнул.  -  Будет Крис Арджент.  А потом посмотрим.

-  Он послал меня  на хрен, твой  Крис Арджент.

-  Ну, не удивительно.  Ты назвал его педофилом,  -  Стайлз  передернул плечами.  Сейчас, когда отец  не отрицал слепо очевидное, говорить стало проще. Даже сердце не пыталось забить собой глотку.   -  Я очень люблю тебя, па, но это моя жизнь. Если я тебе такой не подхожу, то…

-  Ста-айлз,  -  отец потянул  его к себе, крепко обнимая.  – Ну, что ты такое городишь? Ты – мой ребенок.  Я буду любить  тебя любым.  Это я и хотел тебе сказать.  -  Он накрыл  ладонью его затылок, и Стайлз вжался носом в теплую отцовскую шею, как в детстве. В носу тут же предательски защекотало, он шмыгнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза.

\-  Я буду любить тебя, каким  бы ты ни был, Стайлз,  -  повторил отец,  и  тихо, четко добавил, прежде чем отпустить:  -  Но его или их, кто там еще у тебя будет, я любить не обязан. – Со значением  поглядел в глаза, все еще удерживая за плечи.  -  Поэтому, пожалуйста, сделай так, чтобы мы с этой стороной твоей жизни не пересекались.  Договорились?

    Стайлз смотрел  на него в ответ, а потом хлопнул по лежащей на плече руке и молча кивнул.   

Отец  уже отходил, когда он  его окликнул. Мысль не давала покоя, и он знал, что если  все не выяснит, рискует умереть от  томительного любопытства.

-   Как ты окончательно  про нас понял? Ты же  не мог слышать, о чем мы говорим.

     Отец  обернулся.  Вид у него стал снисходительно-самодовольный, как у  опытного мудрого копа, которым он собственно и являлся.

-           А я и не слышал.  Я   увидел,  как вы ругаетесь.

-          И как же  мы ругались? 

-          -  Как пара, Стайлз,  - ответил отец и вздохнул.   -  Вы ругались, как чертова любовная пара.

 

  ***

   Телефон зазвонил, когда он вышел из терминала.

-   Я на парковке,  -  сказал  Крис.  -  Подходи.

-  Позер,  - Стайлз коротко хмыкнул, высматривая знакомую машину. -  Предупредить, что  заберешь, было слабо?

-  Жизнь должна быть полна мелких, но приятных сюрпризов,  - философски  изрекли в ответ. -  Давай уже дуй сюда. Не хочу платить за лишнее  время.

-  Три бакса? Я их сам заплачу.

-   Ура,  - сказал Крис и, засмеявшись, отключился.

    В салоне  было натоплено.  Шурша мели по стеклу дворники, убирая  липнущий снег.  Стайлз уселся,  пристегнулся  и принялся барабанить по коленям.

-  Ну, вот и все.

-   Звучит обреченно,  -  Крис не спешил заводить машину.  – Стайлза лишили  отцовского благоволения?

-   Наоборот. Стайлза  заверили, что  будут любить  вечно, но  дали понять, что  наши совместные  фото в Фейсбук  лучше  не выкладывать.

-  Уже что-то. Стайлз  теперь  доволен?

-  Стайлз теперь  спокоен. И хочет жрать.  Едем домой?

-  Как только проясним один момент.

\-  О, нет!  - Стайлз  со страдальческим видом съехал  по  сидению.  -  Только не еще один эпичный разговор!  - Он зажмурил один глаз и покосился  другим на Криса.  -   Или ты всего лишь  жаждешь получить  свои  потраченные  на парковку три бакса?

-  Я жажду донести до тебя мысль,  что я – не папик.

-  Фу!  - Стайлз  вмиг посерьезнел, открыл глаза и сел ровно.  – Я никогда не считал тебя…

-  Я – не папик,  Стайлз,  - с напором, четко и раздельно повторил Крис.  -  И ты должен это понимать.

    Стайлз просто сидел и тупо пялился на него, не в силах поверить, что все это серьезно. Папик? ПАПИК?!  Да, какая муха его укусила?  Потом  выразительно постучал пальцем по виску, иллюстрируя свои мысли по поводу вменяемости собеседника. 

-  Если честно,  я вообще ничего не понимаю.  О чем речь? Причем тут папик? Ты о том, что я у тебя живу? Но я могу съехать. Мог бы и раньше сказать, что тебя это напрягает. Или  о чем? Вчера я платил  сам за себя, и я никогда не просил, чтобы ты платил…

-  Я не о деньгах, -  Крис  поморщился.  -  Я не  намекаю, что ты – содержанка…

-  Не хватало еще,  -  успел пробурчать  Стайлз.   

-  Я о том, что  иногда ты ведешь себя, как ребенок, которому все должны.  Вчера это вышло особенно показательно,  - судя по хмурой усталости на лице Криса,  ему  подобного рода разговоры  тоже были не в кайф. Стайлзу  захотелось  податься к нему, взять за уши и хорошенько  зацеловать.

-  Твой отец  вел себя, как гондон,  но когда я встал на нашу  защиту,  в подлости ты обвинил меня…

-  Да, брось! Я просто нервничал.

-  Да, ты нервничал. Потому что  тебе  было  некомфортно,  -  Крис повысил тон, и Стайлз поневоле напрягся, готовый  дать отпор.  -  Но и мне, черт возьми, тоже было некомфортно.  Когда  мне почти в открытую заявили, что я хреновый отец, а  моя дочь  занимается чем-то не тем.  И Люси, я уверен, было некомфортно.  И твоему  папаше. Всем, блядь, за тем столом было некомфортно! Но это не повод  делать из меня козла отпущения, потому что это проще всего, Стайлз.  Я  всегда поддерживал тебя, и буду делать  это впредь, но мне тоже нужна твоя поддержка. Хотя бы тогда,  когда  мне хреново,  -  Крис перевел дыхание и закончил, уже спокойнее.  -  Если каждый раз, когда я  вдруг не совпаду с твоим образом идеального мужика, ты будешь  винить меня, не учитывая  ничего,  кроме своего дискомфорта,  пожалуй, нам стоит  все прекратить, пока мы не увязли друг в друге по уши. Так будет проще.  И правильней.

\- Ух, ты,  -  только и сказал Стайлз, сплетя руки на груди и  принимаясь следить  за равномерным  движением дворников.  -  Пиздец.

-  Как-то так,  - буднично согласился Крис и вытащил сигареты.  -  Скажешь еще что-то?

   Стайлз помолчал, потом  шмыгнул и отобрал у него пачку.

\- Скажу, что слишком  уж ты раскурился.  -  Он приоткрыл окно и безжалостно   вышвырнул  красный  «Пелл Мэлл».   -  Начинаю вести  себя, как взрослый, чтоб ты понимал. И вообще-то я заявил  папе, что любить тебя – не преступление.

-  Это тяжелая артилерия, -  слегка укоризенно  сказал Крис, спустя паузу, во время которой Стайлз выразительно смотрел на него .

-  Зато все объясняет.

-  Это ничего не объясняет. Дети тоже любот взрослых.  Взрослые решают их проблемы.

-   У тебя пунктик на том, что тебя все используют, мой неидеальный мужик,   -  Стайлз вздохнул.  -  Поверь, когда понадобится, я вполне в состоянии прикрыть тебе спину и надрать жопы твоим обидчикам.  Даже,  если ты пока в это и не веришь.  Стайлз – герой!  И ты должен это понимать.

   Возможно,  сейчас было не самое подходящее время  для  шуток, но Стайлз уже успокоился и ему не хотелось серьезностей.  Серьезностям настал конец. Они и так слишком от них устали за последнее время.

-  По-моему, нам обоим надо сходить к психологу, - тоже вздохнул Крис и завел машину.

-  Да, да,  – безмятежно согласился  Стайлз, разваливаясь на сидении поудобнее.  – Семейная терапия. Будем  обвинять друг друга во всех грехах и  веселить доктора.  -  Он зевнул, забыв прикрыть ладонью рот, и вдруг добавил:  -  Знаешь, я офигенно рад, что отец приезжал. Вот не смотря ни на что.

   Мотор еще разогревался. Крис посмотрел, вопросительно подняв брови.

-  Если бы не он, мы бы не узнали друг о друге столько нового, и так бы и играли в идеальную пару, и потом, когда-нибудь,  БУМ!  -  Стайлз  пальцами  изобразил внушительный взрыв. -  Все бы разлетелось к чертовой матери из-за недомолвок и  скрытых претензий.  Паршивый сценарий. А  теперь такого не будет.  Конец  цветочно-букетно-гормональному периоду! Мы готовы к серьезным отношениям!

-  Считаешь, готовы?  - Стайлз мог поклясться, что Крису хочется улыбнуться.

-  Да, чтоб ты и не сомневался. Великий гугл говорит, что через полгода  в паре возникает первый кризис, когда уровень гормонов падает, и в один прекрасный день ты просыпаешься с незнакомцем и спрашиваешь себя, какого черта этот лох делает в моей постели, и…

-  Стайлз!

  Он засмеялся,  ласково  ткнувшись  лбом в чужое плечо.

-  Ладно, ты прав. Потом расскажу тебе теорию пар.  Поехали уже домой. А то я помру от голода, и тебе придется выбить на  надгробном камне…

-  Помер  от голода,  - закончил Крис, наконец, тронув машину с места.

-  Я не это хотел сказать! -  весело завопил Стайлз.

   Крис засмеялся.

  И они поехали домой.

 


End file.
